Un enemigo en común
by Kasscanueces
Summary: Después de hacer nuevos amigos, recuperar otros viejos, rivalidades entre casas. Se enfrentaran a la prueba más difícil. Howgarts se tornara más peligroso...Cuando todos se vean envueltos en una relación, que los llevara a conocer algo más. El Amor.
1. Capitulo 1

Podrán encontrar algunas parejas espero y todas sean de su agrado estará muy completa en esos sentidos…

Protagonistas:

Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Rose Zeller (Hufflepuff), Theodore Nott, Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw), Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Encuentros inesperados**

1 de septiembre en la estación King's Cross, se encuentra un bullicio enorme por la plataforma 9 ¾ se puede ver a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts avanzar y subir al Expreso. Los más pequeños se encuentran entre la tensión y el nerviosismo del primer año, mientras que los de 7mo se encuentran felices en su mayoría por que al fin terminaran el colegio. Muchas caras conocidas y otras nuevas se ven pasar, algunos cuerpos que están en el pasado y otros tantos que quieren descubrir.

Primero que nada se encuentra Blaise Zabini que en los primeros cinco minutos desde su llegada ya escaneo a cada señorita, paso la vista por algunas que en su momento lo complacieron y la retiro con desdén, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con otra, con una nunca antes vista decidió echar un vistazo, escaneo el cuerpo de la dueña de la mirada y se quedo perplejo —_ella será mía_—pensó posesivamente mientras la veía subir a un vagón lejano al suyo. Él sabía que la había visto antes, pero estaba seguro de no haberle prestado atención hasta aquel momento, su cabellera pelirroja lo atraía de sobremanera.

Por otro lado su amigo y compañero Theodore Nott se echo a reír con malicia de él, que pensó _—ya desde el inicio comenzó con el pie izquierdo, nunca aprendes Zabini—_. Según el pensamiento de Nott era mejor leer, estudiar, realizar los trabajos a tiempo y no preocuparse por las mujeres, ya que estas siempre llegaban solas. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo buscaran para cualquier tipo de cosas, desde para que fuera su tutor. Hasta para que las ayudara a consumar los más pecaminosos placeres. Nunca tuvo problema alguno por conseguir ese tipo de compañía, aunque en su mayoría no le interesaban ya que tan ostentosas físicamente como con una nuez por cerebro, él necesitaba más, algo mejor. Cosa que aun no encontraba en Hogwarts.

Draco miro la escena, pero no le prestaba la más mínima importancia. Por el contrario de sus compañeros estaba ansioso por graduarse, desde su perspectiva ya había obtenido todo lo requerido de Hogwarts y ya no le interesaba. Quería volver a casa, viajar, conocer y olvidarse de el mundo mágico, pero sobretodo deshacerse por fin de la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson. En realidad el único motivo de no querer volver a Hogwarts era tener que ver a esa vaca a diario, pero en fin para algo era un Malfoy y sabia ser indiferente, aunque sinceramente como esquivar una pelota cuando no tienes brazos. Así se sentía, sin brazos.

Los tres subieron al Vagón, se dirigieron a su compartimento, pero cuando estaban a punto de tumbarse en sus asientos descubrieron que había un —problema— dos jóvenes estaban ahí una frente a la otra recostadas. Eran totalmente desconocidas para ellos, Nott comenzó a analizarlas con el afán de descubrir porque estaban en su compartimiento, no eran de primero eso era seguro tenían un aspecto físico mayor. Nott solo recayó en la posibilidad de que quieran pasar un buen rato con ellos.

Blaise se sentía ofuscado, no quería a esas mujeres, quería a una nueva, a la chica del otro vagón, y pensó —_si ellas se pueden equivocar de compartimiento, yo también_—. Miro a sus compañeros luego volvió la mirada a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas, y soltó una carcajada ahora todo estaría mejor. Dos para dos, después de llegar a esta conclusión salió del vagón haciendo una seña obscena a Malfoy que nadie más pudo ver.

Draco por el contrarío miro a las mujeres que usurpaban sus asientos con reproche, las miro de arriba hacia abajo la del asiento de la derecha ya portaba su uniforme era de la casa de Ravenclaw —_otra cerebrito, que quiere con Nott. Ni que fuera tan lista_— pensó el rubio, no le prestó más importancia, volvió la vista hacía la joven que estaba en su lugar del compartimiento, el asiento del lado izquierdo. La recorrió con la mirada con la intención de intimidarla y que abandonara su compartimiento. No funciono, se quedo mirándola a los ojos, y nada no tembló ni bajo la mirada, tampoco se sonrojo, así que Draco comenzó a exasperarse la miro con obstinación y le dijo:

—Mira no sé quién eres y no me importa —hizo énfasis en el _no me importa,_ que la joven comenzó a hervir del enojo—. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi compartimiento ahora! —él rubio estallo, y junto con él ella.

—No sé si eres tonto o ciego, pero aquí no hay ningún letrero que diga que es tu compartimiento así que si tanto te molesta que este aquí ¡vete tú!

Nott y la otra joven miraron la escena con una gran sorpresa, ninguno esperaba esa reacción por parte de alguno. La otra joven comenzó a hablar.

—Rose, mejor vámonos, está bien —lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa al joven de á lado, y se levanto de su asiento.

Pero Nott al ver su sonrisa sintió algo, algo —diferente— se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola con algo más que sumo interés, mientras se levantaba, ella no era igual a todas las jóvenes de Hogwarts. Llevaba el uniforme correctamente al igual que él, la capa bien estirada, la falda la llevaba a la altura correcta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla —no más— como el resto, la corbata la tenia anudada correctamente, sus medias eran largas pero no cubrían todas sus piernas, se deleito por completo al observarla tenía las piernas más hermosas que jamás había visto y él sí que había visto piernas, además conocía mucho de anatomía. Luego poso su mirada en su pequeña cintura, le encanto la sintió tan ligera, tan frágil. Cuando por fin llego al rostro puedo ver unos pómulos bien definidos una pequeña y recta nariz, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas acontecidas por un fleco que traía ladeado hacía la derecha su cabello era de un color castaño entre chocolatoso que se desbordaba hasta su pequeña cintura, en aquel momento a Nott le pareció seductor sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un brillo especial, eran de un café oscuro que casi llegaba al negro esto lo impresiono y solo hacían que le pareciera cada vez más, irresistible.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y puedo ver las mejillas de la joven ruborizadas, —_que indiscreto Nott_— se reprocho así mismo por su comportamiento. Le sonrió del mismo modo que ella a él, con una disculpa impregnada y le dijo:

—No tienen por qué irse, podemos compartir el compartimiento —sintió la mirada de su amigo Draco clavársele, probablemente pagaría por ser cortés, pero quería ver si ella era más que unas lindas piernas—. No le hagan caso a mi amigo, además el tren a estas alturas ya debe estar lleno.

Nadie respondió y comenzó a sentirse estúpido —_solo a ti se te ocurre Nott, Draco te va a matar y para colmo ella te rechaza_—, pensó.

Justo cuando Nott pensaba eso Mandy la joven de Ravenclaw, comenzó a sentir los nervios de punta él le parecía de lo más atractivo. Primero que nada su porte, sintió un escalofrió —_él quiere, compartir el compartimiento conmigo. Digo con nosotras ¡Por Merlín! que estas pensando Mandy, él no es para ti_—. Lanzo un suspiro para sus adentros ya que sintió el rechazo permanente, aunque él fuera muy educado no significaba que era ciego y ella pensaba que estaba lejos de ser bonita. Cuando lo sorprendió mirándola se sintió de lo más extraña, pero descarto la idea de que él estuviera interesado en ella, ya que era demasiado atractivo tan alto y delgado, su piel era de un tono blanco con la cabellera de un castaño oscuro que llevaba despeinado, y su rostro, era el rostro más hermoso que había visto tenia la nariz recta, los pómulos no estaban exagerados su barbilla acentuaba su rostro de una manera impecable y esos labios tan sensuales que la incitaban a querer probarlos. Aunque se puede ver que es responsable no pensó que coincidieran, lleva su uniforme tan bien. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que no le respondió, y se sintió estúpida ante el silencio que reinaba en el compartimiento. Solo atino a decir...

—Gracias — volvió a tomar asiento y bajo la mirada, porque se sentía propensa a cometer algún error, enfrente de él.

Draco que estaba al lado de Nott, le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su amigo y tomo asiento enseguida de la joven con la que anteriormente discutía por el asiento, mientras pensaba —_y esta ¡ja! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué no sabe quién soy? ¡Estúpida!... ni siquiera por que es inferior ¿qué acaso no me conoce? deberían enseñarla a ceder y complacer a sus superiores ¡Como yo!_—. A su lado Rose de Hufflepuff, la joven con la que discutió se sentía alterada — _¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Qué acaso nadie lo enseño a respetar a las mujeres? y su amigo que se cree, debería de habernos cedido el compartimiento después de todo nosotras llegamos primero ¡estúpido!_—

Mientras en este compartimiento todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Blaise Zabini caminaba o más bien dicho corría por los vagones echando un vistazo disimulado a cada compartimiento buscando a —su presa—, pero no la veía por ningún lado, cuando estuvo a punto de desistir escucho su nombre detrás de un compartimiento, era casi un susurro se acerco para escuchar claramente.

—...Blaise Zabini? —_ ¿yo qué?_, pensó Blaise. Después de unos segundos la voz continuo—. Creo que es un sinvergüenza, y por supuesto que no me parece atractivo.

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de abrir continuo la voz con un:

—Sí solo me invitaron a su vagón para hablar de serpientes. Prefiero verlas luego. —

Después de eso los pasos continuaron, él no se movió nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así de él y mucho menos a una joven estaba perplejo. El compartimiento se abrió y lo que menos se esperaban sucedió: él descubrió que la única joven que le había interesado en este nuevo curso pensaba lo peor de él —_aunque vamos Zabini sabes que tiene un poco de razón_— pensó él, mientras que ella —_habrá escuchado algo... bueno como si eso importara_— Ginny Weasley, se paso de largo dejando a un confundió Blaise detrás.

— _¿Donde estarán?, ya las extraño, quiero platicar de lo que hicieron esta última semana que no nos vimos, si supieran lo... ¿qué? ¡No las puedo dejar un minuto solas!, porque se van y se meten a la boca de... ¿la serpiente? _—estaba confundida de encontrar a sus amigas con esos Slytherins, si supieran que ella le acaba de patear el trasero a uno, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pensó —_En fin_— ya no tenía ánimos para discutir, y menos con ellas que siempre la apoyaban pensó Ginny. Toco en el compartimiento y luego de asomarse abrió la puerta. Pudo sentir la mirada de odio de Malfoy, la extrañeza en el rostro de Nott y una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro de Mandy, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Rose, porque por el ambiente podía darse cuenta que no estaba de humor.

—Ven siéntate, con nosotros —dijo Mandy, mientras miraba a Nott con algo que en aquel momento Ginny no supo definir.

Cuando tomo asiento escucho el bufido de Malfoy, pero no le prestó atención y continuo acomodándose junto a la ventana.

Desde el momento en que Ginny tomo asiento no volvieron a pronunciar palabra, todos portaban ya el uniforme excepto Draco y Rose que aparentemente no tenían la menor intención de ir a vestirse, solo para no ceder territorio.

—Draco —el rubio apenas y levanto la mirada hacía Nott, parecía muy concentrado en su nuevo libro de pociones—. ¿Donde crees que se haya metido Zabini?

Malfoy levanto de nuevo la vista de su libro, y le dijo a su amigo Nott.

— ¿Qué tengo cara de niñera? ¿Por Merlín como demonios voy a saber dónde está la bestia de Zabini? —dijo exasperado.

Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra Mandy miro a Nott un momento y lo dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesarlos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por el contrario se rehusaron a volver a cruzar miradas.

Ginny se sentía un poco culpable por la ausencia de Zabini, aunque para que negarlo si ese hombre necesitaba una reprimenda. Ella no lo culpaba de ser lo que era, estaba segura que en parte era culpa de las mujeres que lo acosaban. Él era tan atractivo alto delgado, pero musculoso al respirar su pecho se elevaba de una manera tan sensual, además tenía la piel blanca muy clara, unos lindos ojos color miel y su cabellera castaña oscura, era —_perfecto_— pensó Ginny y al momento se reprocho esos pensamientos —_él es una serpiente_— se repitió unas cien veces y aun tenía dudas, lo peor es que no entendía el por qué, solo sabía que después de salir del compartimiento y encontrarse con Zabini sintió algo que nunca había sentido, sabía que estaba lejos de ser repulsión. Respiro pausadamente y se dijo a sí misma con ironía —_repítetelo hasta que te lo creas... si es que en algún momento puedes_—.

En ese compartimiento había más dilemas que en el resto del tren.

Mandy se sentía preocupada porque temía no volver a tener oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Nott, en algún momento poder hablar con él. Se castigaba a si misma diciéndose: — _¿para qué? ni siquiera le voy a gustar, él podría tener a cualquier... además si tan solo... ¡no! ¡Ya Mandy no es posible!_—. Al igual que Mandy, Theodore tenía sus dudas: — _¡seguro que ella es más inteligente que el resto, nunca me dejara acercarme!... ¿entonces por qué se quedo?... ¡será porque no había más compartimientos!, ¡ya Theo de nada te va a servir!_—

Por otro lado estaba Draco — _¡cuando lleguemos la dejare encerrada en el compartimiento, si tanto lo quiere!... ¡ja!, ¿y si se baja antes?... ¡por favor! eres una serpiente, un Malfoy tu puedes ganarle a cualquiera_— él trataba de darse ánimos, no quería perder con una mujer y menos con ella que lo reto abiertamente. Todos los Slytherin se burlarían de él. Mientras que Rose — _¿en donde le dolerá más una patada?... si estuviéramos en el colegio le lanzaría un par de hechizos por nefasto... aunque pensándolo bien debe a ver algo que lo moleste más tal vez si... no... ¡Algo se me tiene que ocurrir antes de llegar! ¡Ash!_— no tenía la menor idea de cómo herirlo, sabía que golpearlo no serviría de nada aunque estaba segura que ella sentiría una gran satisfacción —_en definitivo, de una buena bofetada ¡no se salva!_— ellos planeaban nuevos ataques...

¿Y Zabini? él estaba planeando una nueva estrategia, quería a esa joven a Ginevra, y ella lo odiaba era como una encrucijada no podía hacer nada o ¿sí?... —_tal vez, ¿con unas flores?_— pensaba Blaise —_o con unas grajeas de todos los sabores_— ¡estaba indeciso! —_no no, Blaise tu solo la nombraste diferente... piensa algo más, algo que si funcione_—. Quería tener buenas ideas, pero él no conocía nada de lo que era… ¿qué era eso? ni siquiera sabía porque quería probar que era diferente, si siempre se enorgulleció de ser así un mujeriego... y ahora que hacer —_¿cómo hacer cuando de verdad te interesan?_— seguía con dudas, pero estaba seguro de algo: ella sería suya.

El Expreso al fin se detuvo y como era de imaginarse todos comenzaron a salir de sus compartimentos a toda prisa, estaban los de primero al frente siguiendo a McGonagall. Draco decidió esperar, y Rose decidió esperarlo. Ninguno de los dos tenía cara de muchos amigos, así que su compartimiento se vació rápidamente.

Al salir Ginny miro a Mandy, y le dijo...

—Amiga, tengo que hacer algo pronto —no podía explicar el por qué, pero quería disculparse con Zabini. Ella no lo conocía, no podía juzgarlo así—. Adiós...

Mandy solo pudo ver la capa de su amiga ondearse cuando se alejaba corriendo, —_Y ¿ahora qué hago?... y si lo invito a ir conmigo, pero y si dice que no... Aunque no puedo perder esta oportunidad_— pensó Mandy, Nott por su lado pensaba igual —_la invitare a ir conmigo, y si se niega... no lo hará, pero si lo hace... él que no arriesga no gana_— se dijo antes de mirarla y decirle...

—Te gustaría ir conmigo al castillo o esperas a alguien —trato de parecer sereno, pero escucho el nerviosismo en su voz, se recrimino por no verse indiferente como lo era tan a menudo.

Mandy le sonrió, antes de contestarle sintió sus mejillas arder y un alivio extraño por no tener que invitarlo ella...

—Claro, sería estupendo — _¿qué estupendo?_, _ya le regué._ Pensó Mandy trato de corregirse agregando: — sí, no me gusta andar sola.

Antes de que Mandy terminara su frase Nott se sintió seguro de nuevo, pero cuando ella agrego él: _sí no me gusta andar sola_ volvió a recriminarse por pensar que había más motivos...

Por otro lado Draco y Rose seguían en el compartimiento del tren, ninguno se había movido de su asiento ni había dicho palabra, hasta que Draco comento con resentimiento.

— ¿Qué no te irás? ¡Aunque estés aquí sigue siendo mi compartimiento! y además quiero vestirme —cuando vio que ella no se movía ni respondía, continuo— ¿Qué acaso eres estúpida o estas sorda?

— ¿Quien te crees? —exploto Rose— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Este no es tu tren! es de todos ¡TODOS!, me parece que el que no entiende eres ¡TU!

Draco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Aunque Rose no se quedaba atrás. Cuando vio que ella comenzaba a avanzar pensó —_ella no tendrá la última palabra... ella me va a oír_— la tomo del brazo, Rose trato de soltarse del agarre, pero Draco era muy fuerte.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Qué acaso no querías que me fuera? ¿Qué no este es "tu compartimiento"? o esperas ¿Qué me quede a ver cómo te vistes? —Lanzo un bufido— ¡ya quisieras!

Rose logro soltarse del agarre de Malfoy, comenzó a avanzar hacía los baños tenía que cambiarse y tranquilizarse, aun no podía comprender porque sintió una llama encenderse dentro de ella cuando Draco la tomo del brazo, tenía que relajarse al igual que él rubio, que quedo mudo por la forma en la que ella le respondió. Era cierto él quería que se fuera — ¿o no? — y aun más enfadado porque lo quiso humillar, aunque el enfado aumento cuando comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la mano con la que la toco — _¿Qué me está pasando? _— pensó y antes de tratar de responderse borro ese pensamiento, saco su uniforme para empezar a vestirse, no se había fijado que tenía varios minutos mirando la puerta del compartimiento, por la que ella salió.

En otro compartimiento del tren se encontraba Blaise aun asombrado porque Ginevra que antes lo juzgó se estaba disculpando, nunca antes alguien se había disculpado con él, y por algo tan ¡insignificante! — _¿por qué se disculpa? ¿Por qué le interesa como me siento? ¿Por qué? si... nunca á hablado conmigo, aunque bueno tengo que aprovechar_—

—Te agradezco que, te preocupes... —no sabía cómo terminar su frase— si no nos conocemos...

—Es que acaso no lo entiendes es por eso —Ginny sentía la mirada penetrante de Blaise, como intentando comprender algo indescifrable— como explicarte, umm... no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin conocerla y… yo no te conozco no tengo porque hablar mal de ti.

—Ahora entiendo... —le sonrió de lado— y cabe la posibilidad de qué nos ¿conozcamos?

Más que pregunta, Ginny lo sintió como una insinuación aunque ¿Cómo negarle su amistad después de haberlo ofendido?

—Claro —vio que la sonrisa de Zabini se ensanchaba y agrego— podemos ser amigos... una amistad no se le niega a nadie.

— _¿Amigos? bueno de algún modo tengo que empezar... y así tengo una excusa "nuestra amistad"_— Zabini rió para sus adentros pensando que todo sería más fácil para él de esta manera así que agrego...

—Sí seamos... amigos —ensancho aun más su sonrisa—, como ahora somos amigos ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al castillo?

Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta, tal vez no era tan buena idea ser amiga de una serpiente, pero como retirar su amistad si acababa de comenzar. Respiro pausadamente y calculo que decir y como decirlo...

—Me parece buena idea... amigo —y enfatizo la palabra _amigo_ para que Zabini entendiera que hablaba enserio.

Por otro lado Mandy estaba tomando asiento en la carreta cuando lo vio, le pareció encantador — _¿a quién habrá visto morir para ver a los thestrals?... se ve tan tierno acariciando su cabellera, y el animal parece que le tiene afecto_— lanzo un suspiro, y al momento capto la atención de su acompañante que sin pensarlo poso sus ojos en los de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Nott mientras subía a la carreta y tomaba asiento al lado de Mandy, le sonrío de una manera que a ella le pareció deslumbrante.

—Es solo que... —sintió sus mejillas arder, y desvió su mirada para continuar— ¿Como es qué puedes verlos?

— ¿Ver qué?... ah a los thestrals, es una larga historia.

Mandy le sonrió y le dijo...

—Tenemos todo el camino... —él le devolvió la sonrisa...

— ¿Cómo es que tu puedes verlos?... solo las personas que hemos visto morir a alguien lo podemos hacer —en ese momento lo comprendió ella, paso por lo mismo que él—. ¡Oh! yo, lo lamento —por primera vez en su vida se disculpo, y lo hizo de corazón ya que comprendía completamente ese sentimiento.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, era indiferente a la situación, aunque siendo sincera recuerdo todo perfectamente y no me gusta sentir ese vacío... —cuando Mandy iba a comenzar a contar, él la interrumpió.

—No tienes que hacerlo... —respiro— contarme, entiendo que es algo privado.

Ella le sonrío y le respondió honestamente...

—No sé porque, pero siento que puedo compartir esto contigo —hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Nott, se veía tan asombrado—, creo que tú me comprenderás mejor que el resto.

Él sonrió para sus adentros, y sintió algo cálido en su interior al escuchar que ella pensaba que la comprendería.

—Era noviembre el clima era helado, estábamos en casa de mi madre, mi padre y yo... mi madre estaba con mi tía y nos dejo solos, necesitábamos hablar... ellos se separaron cuando yo era pequeña y él, nunca mostró mucho interés hasta que cumplí quince años. En ese momento él decidió tomar responsabilidades sobre mi y derechos que sinceramente no le quería dar. Quería que lo quisiera, pero ¿cómo querer a un desconocido? estuvimos hablando por horas y me invito a comer, yo me sentí presionada y acepte nos citamos la semana siguiente… yo lo decidí quería tener tiempo para pensar, y arrepentirme si era necesario —se detuvo a tomar aire y prosiguió con su relato—. Sabes nunca pensé que ir a comer con él, cambiaría mi vida tanto, llegue al establecimiento era un lugar en la zona mágica de New Jersey ahí viví casi toda mi vida, en fin... estaba esperándolo pensé que nunca llegaría, y en el momento más inesperado e inapropiado atravesó el umbral me sonrió, pero nunca llegó a mi mesa porque en ese instante le lanzaron un Avada Kedabra y expiro.

Theodore estaba impactado, más por la confianza que era capaz de inspirar en una persona para la que hace unos momentos era un desconocido que por la historia pues él vivió algo peor. Aun después de escuchar su historia no sabía que decir así que la tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo y del modo más cordial que fue capaz la abrazo, de momento no quería parecer que se aprovechaba de ella.

Mandy no comprendía sus sentimientos, no entendía porque le había contado esa parte de su vida a él, a Theodore Nott. Siendo que nunca había mencionado la muerte de su padre absolutamente a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre. Después de lo sucedido abandono el local vago un rato por las calles hasta que decidió que eso nunca sucedió, y ahora se encontraba en una carreta contándole su pesar más grande a un apenas conocido. Se sentía absurda y aliviada a la vez, cuando sintió la mano de Nott sobre la suya y su otro brazo sobre sus hombros sintió que había elegido bien al contárselo a él que probablemente la comprendía...

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo grande que podía ser el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero ahora que se encontraba sola en el pasillo lo noto parecía interminable esa era la palabra — _¡Estúpido Malfoy, ahora tendré que ir sola a Hogwarts!, pero ya me las pagara... solo por diversión hacerle el mal a alguien así, no puede ser tan malo o ¿sí?... ¡por favor! ni siquiera tiene sentimientos así que no importa_— Rose continuo caminando por el Expreso, pero en eso escucho algo en el compartimiento que anteriormente compartió con Draco. Era él Draco Malfoy se estaba vistiendo, y ella en vez de irse y sentir nauseas comenzó a desear ayudarlo, acercarse y besarlo —_se ve tan sensual sin camisa, como negarlo, si es un encanto de hombre. Es alto, muy alto... perfecto para mi, con esos brazos probablemente si te abraza_— lanzo un suspiro —_tan solo imaginar posar mis labios sobre los suyos... ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas pensando Rose?, ¡muy mal! él es... es... detestable y nada apuesto. ¡En fin, es un idiota!_— continuo caminando recriminándose por sus pensamientos sobre cierto Slytherin, él era un ególatra y ella una tonta por pensar de esa forma. Siguió caminando y en ese momento vio dos siluetas, —_que alivio ¡es Ginny!, con... Blaise? que raro, en fin hoy es un día de locos_—.

—Ginny... —grito Rose, y comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar a Ginevra— veo que no estás sola —lanzo una mirada de odio a Blaise y volvió su mirada a su amiga—. ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—_Qué bueno que llegas, es un alivio verte... si no quien sabe que me habría hecho este depravado. ¡No Ginny! ahora son amigos, te tratara bien... no seas ¡tonta!, aunque eso no le quita que es una serpiente. Abra que andarte con cuidado, cuando estés con él. ¿Qué? vas a volver a estar con él, a ¡solas! que estas pensando... muy mal señorita, ¡control!_— pensó Ginny, por el contrarío Blaise —_Esta estúpida Hufflepuff, siempre llega cuando menos la necesitan... ¿Qué no están para hacer el bien? a mi me parece que solo me quiere molestar, ¡tonta! debería irse a la mierda_—.

—Lo cierto es... — _¿Qué es lo cierto Ginny?, ya díselo... de todas formas lo sabrá._ Pensó Ginevra antes de continuar— somos amigos, lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Za...Blaise para arreglar las cosas, y ahora somos amigos.

Rose se quedo asombrada con la confección de su amiga —_este sí que es un día de locos, Ginny ¡mi Gryffindor! amiga de esa estúpida serpiente... que ¡loco!, pero bueno_—. Lanzo un bufido y miro a su amiga con cierto reproche, pero lo desterró rápidamente y la miro sin emoción, de lo confuso que le parecía todo aquello solo atino decir...

—Ok.

Ginny se quito un peso de encima con la respuesta de su amiga —_wow, eso es más de lo que esperaba, con su temperamento creí que me gritaría y luego se iría corriendo... ¡Qué extraña reacción!, pero ¡Gracias a Merlín! que me dijo eso... punto a mi favor ahora solo Mandy... esperemos que lo tome igual_—. Por otro lado Zabini — _¿Qué acaso le dirá a todo mundo que somos "amigos"?... no quiero estar en la sección de amigos, no quiero que llore en mi pecho... claro está que si es por placer. ¡Hay Zabini nunca aprendes!, pero que si me gustaría escucharla gritar mi nombre..._— con estos pensamientos Zabini continuo caminando al lado de las jóvenes, sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera su imaginación.

En el extremo opuesto en la entrada del castillo, varios magos y brujas indiscretos posaron su mirada en Theodore Nott Slytherin, que bajaba de la carreta y como todo caballero ayudaba a su acompañante Mandy Brocklehurst Ravenclaw a bajar de la carreta tomándola de la mano, cuando Nott vio las mejillas de Mandy arder pensó que aun tenía esperanza...

—Sabes Mandy, tu y yo... —Mandy estaba esperando lo peor... pero la sorprendió— nunca hemos sido amigos, de hecho competimos en algunas clases por las calificaciones desde Granger solo quedamos tu y yo, de ahí en fuera todos son pésimos... solo quiero decir que deberíamos aprovechar y ser amigos, tal vez estudiar juntos ¿te parece?

En realidad lo que Theodore Nott quería decir, mientras acariciaba de nuevo el pelaje del thestrals: _—tu y yo... nunca hemos sido amigos, pero eso no significa que no podamos serlo Mandy... claro que si te parece... lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos aprovechar y salir, podemos divertirnos... tenemos cosas en común ¿te gustaría?—_, pero se encontró sin valor, él era una serpiente, no un león y no podría soportar el rechazo... se recriminaba mentalmente por no poder expresar su verdadero anhelo, pero pensó que ella aceptaría y tal vez podrían ser más que compañeros de estudio, ser amigos.

Mandy no le daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ella le contó su más grande tormento y él quiere —_estudiar, ¡ja!, pero claro porque querría algo más que apoyo escolar de mi... aunque si es así ¿por que aun no suelta mi mano?... de nuevo esta acariciando al thestrals se ve tan tierno cuando lo hace... en fin que puedo perder, por lo menos así podre estar cerca de él, aunque solo sea para estudiar_— pensaba Mandy antes de contestar...

—Claro, así podríamos derrocar a Granger... —Mandy se sorprendió al ver que Nott se reía de su contestación—. ¿Qué acaso no te gustaría?

Nott se armo de valor, al pensar que tal vez no lo rechazaría, ya acepto estudiar... no pensaba que sería fácil, pero de momento le apetecía probarla descubrir si en verdad era diferente.

—Lo que me gustaría es pasar más tiempo contigo... creo que haremos un gran equipo.

Mandy descubrió a Nott mirando la unión de sus manos, y se sonrojo, nunca antes la habían tomado de la mano con tanta ternura —_cree que haremos un gran equipo, después de todo si tengo mi encanto... como dicen Ginny y Rose, ¡no me van a creer!, me siento tan feliz_ —. Nott se sentía también de esa manera, sintiéndola segura tomada de su mano, pero tendrían que soltarse... cuando sintió que Mandy lo descubrió mirando sus manos... volvió a reír y le dijo:

—Creo que aquí nos separamos —ya estaban en la puerta del castillo, _ella ya está segura_ pensó Nott— entonces ¿nos vemos?

—Claro pronto... — Mandy se sonrojo de nuevo, no lo podía creer— en la cena. Comenzó a caminar no quería mirar atrás, tal vez él ya se habría ido. Suspiro y apresuro su paso hacía su sala común, quería ver a sus amigas de Ravenclaw...

Theodore se quedo mirándola hasta que desapareció, le sorprendió que ella no volviera la mirada, pero más le sorprendía que ella hubiera estado siempre en Hogwarts y que él fuera tan ciego para no notarla, él que se creía tan listo... se recrimino y se sintió feliz de haber conseguido al menos poder verla de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Draco pensaba: — _¿Qué hace Zabini con esas? ¿Que nunca aprende?... siempre elige a las peores, para pasar la noche... esta con esa, y es Hufflepuff no puede ser, ¿qué no debería ser "buena" entonces? a mi me parece una... perra. ¡Zabini! ¡Zabini!, nunca aprendes_—.

Draco apresuro el paso para alcanzar a su amigo y alejarlo de esas, cuando llego a su lado se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo... aunque quedo claro que no era bien recibido por todos.

—_No puede ser lo que me faltaba que Malfoy, nos alcanzara ¿por qué Merlín, acaso tienes algo en mi contra?_—Rose le dedico una mirada desdeñosa al rubio y siguió mirando con dirección a las carretas. Su amiga Ginny no pudo más que sentir un gran alivió —_Alguien que me aleje de Zabini ¡perfecto!... ¿perfecto?, no empieces de nuevo Ginny él es una serpiente... no te hará bien aferrarte a algo que te dañara_—. Suspiro para sus adentro y continuo, volteo la vista como su amiga Rose hacía las carretas.

—Hola Draco, pensé que ya estarías en Hogwarts disfrutando de la cena... ¡ja! y de tu ¡noviecita!... —dijo con burla Blaise, con el afán de molestar a su amigo por sacarlo de su ensoñación con su llegada.

—Pensaste MAL, como siempre amigo... Yo me ahorro las malas compañías, no como ¡tú! —le dijo con desdén él rubio.

—No entiendo a que te refieres con malas compañías... pero que descortés déjame presentarte a mi amiga Ginevra.

Este comentario sorprendió de sobremanera a Ginny que volvió su mirada a Zabini que de momento hizo énfasis en la palabra _amiga_, como ella anteriormente.

—Ahora te juntas con Gryffindors, y peor aun con comadrejas, aunque que puedo decir... me sorprendes. Pero no lo decía solo por ella.

—Oh, ya lo veo... ella es amiga de Ginevra, solo eso. —Zabini escaneo con la mirada a la Hufflepuff y… le resto importancia a su presencia.

Rose no paso por alto el comentario del nuevo amigo de Ginny — _¡solo eso!, pero ¿quien se cree?... tenía que ser amigo de Malfoy..._— lanzo un par de miradas envenenadas a los Slytherins y apresuro el paso_ —entre más pronto llegue a Hogwarts mejor, así no volveré a tener cerca a esas estúpidas serpientes—_. Al llegar se sentó en la carreta le sorprendió que Ginevra se sentara frente a ella y no con ella, pero Ginny no paso por alto el cambio de humor de su amiga después de la llegada de Malfoy y prefería que luego le reprochara a tener que sentarse con ella en ese momento. _—Lo siento Rose, pero no puedo... con esos cambios de humor tan drásticos, ya me perdonaras luego por esto—_.

—Genial —Malfoy se sentó al lado de Rose y después de lanzar otro bufido dijo: — tal parece que este día te apetece mucho, ¡MUCHO! estar a mí lado ¿no?

Dijo esto mientras la miraba, Rose le devolvió la mirada con odio y le dijo...

—Aunque quisieras... nunca volverás a complacerte con mi compañía así que aprovecha... mientras puedas.

Se hizo un gran silencio...

De momento Ginevra se sentía tan cómoda con Zabini, que no le importo el hecho de que él le tomara la mano de manera discreta... _—los amigos, pueden tomarse de las manos, como me gustaría que Harry me tome la mano así aunque bueno él ni me mira, ¡pero que estoy pensando Harry esta con Hermione! Ya qué más da, Blaise también es mi amigo, y si quiere tomarme de la mano que lo haga—._ Pensó Ginevra.

Blaise por otro lado estaba sumamente complacido de que no la hubiera retirado, así que sonrió abiertamente. Continuaron el camino tomados de la mano, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se descubrieron bajando juntos aun de la mano. No miraron a tras ya que ambos conocían respectivamente a sus amigos y sabía que esperarían a que el otro bajara.

Caminaron en silencio hacía la puerta de Hogwarts y ahí se despidieron, Ginny fue la que se soltó de la mano de Blaise, porque decidió que no quería ser una más. En todo caso ellos eran amigos y si él quería algo más… tendría que hacerse de méritos.

—Espero que podamos... platicar pronto —comento Blaise y miro a Ginny de una forma suplicante... que ella no se pudo negar.

—Esta... bien eso hacen los amigos.

Le sonrió a Zabini que al escuchar la última palabra, casi pudo asegurar que se entristeció de escuchar eso... Ginny comenzó a caminar hacía su sala común no se quería sentir atraída por una serpiente, pero se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Al llegar a su sala común se descubrió arreglándose más de lo normal y fue cuando entendió que estaba perdiendo la razón. Una serpiente y un león, no eran la clásica pareja en Hogwarts. Menos una Weasley con un Zabini.

Mientras tanto en la carreta continuaban Draco y Rose, en el camino él se había dado el lujo de apreciarla de pies a cabeza. —_Nunca lo había notado, pero ella es atractiva, es: alta lo suficiente para poder besarla sin tener que agacharme o cargarla, aunque sería fácil es delgada no requeriría un gran esfuerzo... su cintura ah es un encanto tan pequeña, sus piernas están un poco torneadas, y son largas. No tiene un gran busto aunque me parece tan tentador y perfecto al igual que su trasero. Ella tenía una fina cara alargada, delgada, en si todas sus facciones lo son, es tan elegante, su pequeña nariz combinaba perfecta con sus ojos castaños de esa mirada tan profunda, desafiante... la que tanto me gusta... ¿me gusta?... Y su cabello rubio caía abajo de sus hombros con pequeñas ondas y destellos dorados, como si de un ángel se tratara… ¿un ángel? ... Es el rostro más lindo que eh visto y sus finos labios rosas, solo me tentaban a querer besarla ¿pero porqué?... aunque un Malfoy siempre hace lo que quiere y toma lo que desea, y de momento yo la deseo a ella_—. Él nunca pensó, que al tomar lo que deseaba se vería envuelto en esas sensaciones tan nuevas y desconocidas. Así que le dijo:

—En el camino estuve pensando —Rose no lo dejo terminar.

—Así, ¿qué si piensas?

—Te crees muy graciosa Zeller, pero te tengo una noticia yo soy más listo.

Ella se levanto del asiento y él la imito, la tomo del brazo de nuevo como en el Expreso, pero esta vez la volteo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, la aprisiono con su otra mano poniéndola tras su cintura.

—Eh dicho, que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste... querías que aprovechara ¿no?, pues eso haré.

Draco comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Rose, ella por la sorpresa no atino a moverse, aunque después de que él rubio posara sus labios sobre los de ella no supo más de sí, y se dejo llevar. Cuando él quiso profundizar el beso ella solo le dio permiso, un permiso involuntario. Estaban absortos en las emociones que sentían al estar en contacto con el otro que se sintieron extraños. Cuando Rose volvió en sí lo empujo y le proporciono una bofetada, aquella bofetada que había decidido darle desde el Expreso. Cuando Draco la soltó para sobar su mejilla ella se echo a correr con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Él se quedo pensando en lo exquisito que le pareció aquel beso, y no se arrepentía...lo único que le molestaba era saber que no se repetiría, no se podía repetir.

Mientras Rose corría no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido _— ¿Qué fue eso?... no lose, pero me ah extasiado, me encanto... su contacto, sus labios... no Rose ¡Eso no puede ser!, ¿que acaso no lo ves? él solo te usara y te votara... no puedes permitírtelo además él tiene novia escuchaste a Zabini—_. Continuo su camino ya era tarde tendría que ir directo al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar pudo ver a sus amigas de casa tomo asiento, se dispuso a buscar a Ginevra y a Mandy con la mirada. Cuando encontró a Ginny le sonrío al ver que ella la saludaba y de igual forma paso con Mandy solo que esta levanto la mano.

Por su parte el trió maravilla, ya parece más bien un dúo entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger… tanto en el Expreso como en el Gran Comedor se les ah visto muy juntos sin Ron Weasley, al parecer ahora que son pareja nuestro pelirrojo se rehúsa a pasar tiempo en su compañía ya que desde el inicio del viaje se la pasaron muy acarameladitos.

Tomaron asiento, juntos como siempre, Blaise enfrente de Draco y Nott a su izquierda. —_Tenía que llegar la vaca de Parkinson a estropear todo, ¿porque se sienta enseguida de mi?..._— Draco se rehusaba a pensar en lo sucedido en la carreta, y con gran dificultad apartaba su mirada de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Blaise estaba feliz viendo a su amiga nueva, cuando ella le sonrió se sintió extraño, sintió algo diferente pero no supo que era — _¿qué me está pasando? Solo es esa Weasley, aunque sí que se á puesto bien…_—.

Nott se sentía orgulloso por haberle dicho lo que en verdad pensaba a Mandy, la miraba con deleite mientras que ella conversaba con sus amigas —_como me gustaría poder estar ahí, conversar con ella... conocerla un poco, pero no se puede. Tranquilo Nott piensa_—.

Draco mato el silencio diciendo:

— ¿Dónde has estado Nott?, te has perdido el espectáculo que Blaise estaba dando con esa Gryffindor... la tenía tomada de la mano.

Nott se tenso un poco al pensar que él también había tomado de la mano ah alguien de otra casa, pero ella no era su rival, ella era Ravenclaw... se sintió libre de nuevo, y miro con desaprobación a Zabini.

—Siempre le ah gustado que lo arañen, no es de sorprenderse —en el mismo instante que termino su frase él y Draco comenzaron a burlarse de Blaise.

—Búrlense si quieren, pero quien ríe al último ríe mejor... no lo olviden.

Después de eso Nott y Draco aumentaron el ritmo de sus risas, hasta que sintieron que las costillas les dolían y fue entonces que guardaron silencio.

Al terminar la selección, comenzó la cena nuestro trió guardo silencio y al terminar su cena fueron a las mazmorras sin mirar a tras, pero preguntándose que pasaría al día siguiente que se volverían a cruzar con ellas.

Igual que los Slytherins nuestra pareja Gryffindor: Harry y Hermione subieron juntos a su torre, seguidos por una pelirroja no muy contenta, y esperados por un Ron Weasley poco amigable…. por su parte Rose Zeller y Mandy Brocklehurst se dirigieron hacía su sala común con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Esta historia se la dedico a unas amigas, que son mis protagonistas… en fin espero que les guste. Dejen RR con sus opiniones y agregen a Favoritos.

Gracias por leer!:D


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**Esto no es sano**

La primera clase de Gryffindor del día era Runas Antiguas, y era con Ravenclaw. Ron Weasley se disponía a cambiar de asiento, ya que su ex compañero el día de hoy como todos los anteriores compartirá asiento con su ex mejor amiga, ahora novia de Harry. _—No puedo creer, ¡qué Harry prefiera sentarse con ella! Y mucho menos ¡qué ella prefiera a Harry sobre mi!, ya sé que es el niño que vivió, pero ella sabe bien que yo siempre la quise, lo peor es que él fue el primero en saberlo… y mírenlo ahora besuqueándose con él amor de mi vida Hermione— _Ronald Weasley soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento enseguida de una Ravenclaw, para ser más precisos enseguida de Mandy Brocklehurst _—Al menos confió en que esta cerebrito no me falle como la ultima en la que confié, ya decía yo en primero que era extraña ¡¿Por qué Hermione?—. _Se preguntaba Ronald en silencio.

—Harry… _— ¿Qué le pasara a Ron? No me gusta que se comporte así… es que ¿por qué? No fue él el que se fijo en mi en lugar de Harry, ¿por qué no me ayudas Merlín?... ahora ya es tarde, y no sé, yo no puedo dejar a Harry—. _Pensaba con desdicha Hermione.

—Sí, Hermione.

— ¿Por qué ya no te sientas con Ron?, sabes que a mí no me molesta… estoy acostumbrada a estudiar sola _—y prefiero que él sea feliz… últimamente lo noto desanimado, pero que le afectara tanto… ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? Me gustaría ayudarlo—._

—No lose, pero prefieres sentarte sola ¿qué conmigo? _—_Le pregunto Harry a Hermione fingiendo indignación_._

—Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero… aunque contigo me distraigo fácilmente.

Hermione le dio un besó casto a Harry y le dijo…

—Prométeme que hablaras con él.

—Lo prometo, seguro que se siente abandonado… _—o tal vez, está molesto porque cree que te ama y piensa que yo te robe de sus brazos, aunque siendo sincero él nunca te tuvo—. _Pensaba Harry.

Por otro lado era la primera clase del día para los Slytherins Pociones, Draco ya estaba en las mazmorras, y para su mala suerte compartían esa clase con Hufflepuff. Estaba seguro que por más que Snape fuera su maestro favorito y a la vez la clase más interesante, no podría concentrarse, aunque no lo necesitaba él era el mejor en pociones _— ¿Qué me pasa... todo por esa perra? ¡Teníamos que compartir clase! y para colmo no me le puedo acercar eso sería caer muy bajo... ¡Eres un Malfoy puedes tener a quien quieras! no necesitas a esa...—. _Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos Snape estaba hablando.

—En este curso trabajaremos en parejas...

Snape carraspeo, parece que lo que iba a decir lo ponía incomodo porque no podía continuar.

—En fin, como Dombuldore quiere... que este año las casas se unan, las parejas serán combinadas.

Draco no le daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar _—Solo esto me faltaba tener que mezclarme con esos, tan buenos... solo son unos nefastos que cumplen las reglas y nunca se quejan... mediocres—._

Snape comenzó a armar las parejas, y cuando lo nombro Draco estuvo a punto de protestar... no lo creía como se atrevía Snape a ponerle de pareja a ella_ — ¡Esto debe ser una broma pesada! Snape sabe que no me trago con esa... ¿Que todos conspiran, para ver como joder más mi vida?—_ Soltó un bufido...

—Dr…Malfoy con... Zeller.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rose creía que Snape estaba bromeando y le sorprendió caer en la cuenta de que a Draco tampoco le gustaba la idea... al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo _—Pero que mierda, ¡Snape está en mi contra ¿o qué? joder!... no lo puedo creer porque siempre me sucede lo peor a mí, si en algún momento pensé que esto iba a mejorar seguro me equivoque...— _pensó Rose.

—Tomen asiento todos con sus parejas y comiencen con la poción que está en la pizarra _—_dijo Snape.

Rose no podía creer lo que comenzó a hacer, vio como todos comenzaban a cambiar de asientos y vio como Draco no se movía, debía estar bromeando si pensó que ella iría, pero sabía que si no lo hacía estaría en un grave apuro. Así que comenzó a acercarse al asiento del rubio, tomo asiento en la silla de alado y saco sus apuntes, comenzó a escribir la poción que Snape a noto en la pizarra. Por su parte Draco no se lo creía como ella llego tan rápido a su lado, y porque se había sentado, ahora la miraba y no sabía porque le pareció encantadora al verla tan concentrada, con pesar retiro su mirada y comenzó a escribir con una velocidad impresionante sin dejar de lado su gran caligrafía logro terminar la lista de Snape antes que el resto, se levanto del asiento y fue al escritorio donde se encontraba sentado Snape. _—Hasta cree, Snape que me obligara a tomar las clases con ella el resto del año, probablemente se está volviendo loco, tantos años con El Señor oscuro seguro que eso no deja nada bueno... Pero qué culpa tengo yo. No quiero que Zeller sea mi pareja y punto—._

—Sabes Snape, quisiera pedirte que consideraras cambiarme de pareja_ —_dijo el rubio lo más bajo y rápido posible, soltó las palabras como si le quemaran la garganta.

—Lo cierto es Draco, que no puedo _— ¿Qué como que no puedes? ¿Qué a caso te has vuelto en mi contra? _pensaba el rubio mientras que veía a Snape con un resentimiento notorio.

— ¡¿Como que no puedes? _—_estallo Draco.

—No me levantes la voz, y no puedo esa es mi última palabra así que tendrás que arreglártelas solo _—_Snape arrastro las palabras como toda serpiente, lo que hizo que el enfado de Draco aumentar, pero prefirió dejarlo así e irse.

Por su lado Harry pensaba ir a hablar con Ron, pero su amigo se había ido en cuanto la clase término estaba seguro de que estaba molesto. Aunque él no soportaría esa actitud, si no le quería hablar por él perfecto lo único que le preocupaba era Hermione.

Al igual que Ron, Draco salió de su salón justo cuando sonó la campana. Escucho las risas de Zabini y miro a Nott que lo veía con cara divertida _—Ahora solo esto me falta, que este par venga a joder más—. _Draco avanzó en dirección contraria que sus amigos, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el comentario que acababa se escupir Nott...

— ¿Qué Draco ya no puedes controlar ni a una Hufflepuff o acaso temes que él que no se pueda controlar seas tú? _—Seguro que esto lo saca de sus casillas, pero no puedo guardarlo a ese se le nota que Zeller le atrae a kilómetros... yo solo lo ayudare para que se le lance y termine con ese genio, que ya me duele la cabeza tan solo durar dos minutos con él_—. Pensó Theodore_._

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? _—_le grito Draco con una exasperación notoria.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Dime acaso crees que yo no puedo controlar a esa tejóncita... _—_Draco alzo la ceja, esperanzado de que con eso bastara para Nott, _¡Qué no me rete por favor, que se controle!... no quiero jugar con Zeller. Aunque tal vez sería divertido... _pensó el rubio.

— _¿_Cuanto quieres perder, o si estas tan seguro cuanto quieres ganar? _—jaja, seguro que no se resiste a la presión, aunque una apuesta con él siempre me distraerá de lo más importante, es decir de pensar en Mandy, que me está volviendo loco. _Pensó Nott.

Draco miro a Blaise con odio, ya que se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Blaise al verlos realizar esa apuesta, se estaba riendo porque estaba seguro que Draco no se resistiría _—Ahora si él que ríe al último ríe mejor, con estos dos separados por la puta apuesta... yo podre vengarme de sus risas—_pensaba.

—Sabes que nunca eh perdido una apuesta Nott... _—claro ah este le gusto la Ravenclaw esa, ja ahora si me la pagas Nott— _para hacer mejor el juego, yo me quedare con la Hufflepuff ya lo veras, pero tú tienes que conseguir que esa Ravenclaw se acueste contigo... quien lo consiga primero gana. ¿Trato?

Draco alzo la mano con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

— ¿Y que gano yo? _—_Pregunto Nott, estaba comenzando a enfadarse, él no quería hacer esa apuesta al menos no sobre ella. Pero ahora no tendría opción_—. ¿_Lo que quiera que pierdas? _—haber si con eso sigues Draco… _pensó Nott.

Draco asintió y después de un segundo le dijo:

—Quiero tu Saeta de fuego _—_Nott sonrío... _— _¿tú qué quieres ganar? Digo si es que puedes...

Draco se echo a reír y en ese momento Nott tomo su mano para cerrar la apuesta...

—Sí yo gano, tendrás que pedirle a esa tejoncita que sea tu novia oficial y botar a Pansy _—_Draco sintió que el color se le iba a de la cara_—. _Tómalo como un favor claro. No tienes que agradecerlo _—_le dijo Nott a carcajadas.

Nott soltó la mano de Draco y comenzó a caminar solo a su clase de Herbología, por un momento se sintió orgulloso de haber dejado a Draco pasmado, pero cuando comenzó a pensar en la parte del trato que tenía que cumplir sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Draco se quedo pasmado y no se pudo mover hasta que perdió de vista a Nott, escucho la carcajada de Zabini y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrarío ahora solo quería estar solo y pensar como ganar esa tonta apuesta ya no era por la Saeta de fuego, era por algo más _— ¿Cómo voy a terminar con Pansy? Aunque no la soporte no puedo, mi padre me torturaría por meses si eso llega a pasar. Seguro que antes de desheredarme me castra... Esto es una mierda, tengo que ganar... todo por el pendejo de Nott... que mierda es mi vida, seguro que debí servir al Señor Oscuro en otra vida para que Merlín me joda así—. _Volvió a soltar un bufido y siguió su camino necesitaba despejarse iría a volar por el campo de Quidditch.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde su llegada a Hogwarts, y no entendía aun como es que había llegado a este punto en su vida. Desde el primer día de clases Theodore Nott investigo y para su desilusión, descubrió que solo tendría Herbología con ella, su mente estaba tensa. No se podía concentrar en el resto de las clases esperando la hora de Herbología, mientras que en la clase se pasaba todo el rato distraído buscando a esa Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst con la mirada esperando que por algún motivo ella mirara en su dirección y así poder compartir una sonrisa o ver como ella se sonrojaba, pero nada. Mandy no lo había vuelto a mirar desde que se despidieron en la puerta de Hogwarts y él no entendía él porque _—¿Qué había pasado de camino a Hogwarts?... ¿Qué había pasado con él? porque acepte esa mierda de apuesta... ¿Qué hizo ella para que yo no me pueda concentrar?, la escuela siempre á sido lo más importante para mi... pero ahora ¿Qué hago? paso las horas esperando a verla ni siquiera eh comido bien por observarla en el comedor... y por algún extraño motivo ella ni siquiera me nota tal vez, me notaría si la tomo entre mis brazos en este mismo instante y la beso, es seguro que así gane la apuesta, y sé que muero por besarla, sus labios me parecen tan apetecibles… y la forma en la que escribe tan concentrada... al menos ella puede prestar atención, no sé ni para que pienso en ella, si para ella no existo, aunque ella tampoco existía para mi antes... en fin, tal vez sea mejor que la olvide, aunque no puedo tengo que hacer algo, y aunque mi saeta de fuego no me importa, porque puedo comprar otra... por una vez quiero ganarle a Draco...— _aunque en el fondo Theodore sabía que era porque quería ganarla a ella. De nuevo trataba de concentrarse en la clase recriminándose por sus pensamientos _—no sé porque de momento me siento tan primitivo ¡acechándola como si fuera mi presa! ¡es una tontería perder el tiempo, haciendo tal cosa!, probablemente lo único que me calme ahora sería hablar con ella… si eso es, hablare con ella...— _

Mandy no se esperaba para nada que él, precisamente Nott, se acercara a platicarle... _— ¿Qué pasa este día? ¿Por qué hoy?, después de que los días pasados me eh arreglado más de lo normal para él... y hoy cuando me doy por vencida, se acerca... ¿Por qué Merlín? tienes algo en mi contra... este día en definitiva no puede ir peor—_. Sonrió muy a su pesar, al ver que el joven ya estaba hablando y ella no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho...

—Lo siento, pero... —no se atrevía a confesar que no lo escucho pero tenía que hacerlo..._ pensara que eres una retrasada _se dijo Mandy, antes de agregar: — Es solo que no eh escuchado nada de lo que decías...

Lo miro apenada y le sonrío esperaba que Nott la comprendiera, pero él estaba asombrado _— ¿Cómo que no me ah escuchado? ¿Qué tan aburrido le parezco? ... o ¿se burla de mi? ¡Por Merlín! que hoy no es mi vida... primero Draco con ese genio y ahora esto, joder—._ Nott estaba enojado, pero vislumbro una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Sabes que ya no importa...

Nott dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, ya no quería hablarle se sentía como un niño, él nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo con las mujeres _— ¡Que no le interesa lo que digo! qué más da... ella ya no me interesa... y menos esa apuesta—. _Escucho la voz de Mandy llamarlo pero no se giro, ya no le interesaba hablarle...

—Nott, espera.

Mandy no comprendía nada, solo atino a gritarle para que se frenara, pero él ya se había echado a andar, aunque seguro la escucho _—¿Entonces por qué no se freno?, ni siquiera me miro, ¿Por qué se fue? en definitiva esto solo me puede pasar a mi... todo es una mierda... ¡Merlín debe odiarme!—_ dejo su trabajo a medias y se echo a andar también, ya no le apetecía adelantar la tarea que la maestra de Herbología les había dejado minutos antes de que terminara la clase.

Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban con un humor muy pesado Nott se fue al Gran Comedor ya casi era hora de la cena, y Mandy por su lado comenzó a correr hacía un aula abandonada en el lado este del castillo, donde solía ir a pasar tiempo con sus amigas...

Por otro lado Zabini vio leyendo a una joven junto al lago _—No puedo creer, que este tan sola... se ve tan sexy ahí sentada leyendo, pero porque está sola... bueno eso es un punto a mi favor, se ve tan sensual sentada de esa manera que puedo vislumbrar sus piernas son pequeñas y están muy torneadas, me apetece tanto tocarlas... aunque claro que de momento no puedo, perecería un loco aunque está claro que lo soy... sus senos me incitan a tocarlos. ¡Concéntrate Zabini o tu excitación se hará presente y notoria! ...su rostro me parece encantador cuando se le forman esos hoyuelos al momento de sonreír, que ganas tengo de meter mi legua por la cavidad de su boca... y acariciar su cabellera roja mientras la besó ¡Concéntrate Zabini, aun no es el momento— _Se recriminaba Blaise mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta ella y tomo asiento a su lado, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de Ginny y le pareció que lo inducía a la perdición, aunque como negarlo él ya estaba perdido. _—Me sentaría tan bien tomarla aquí, la espera me mata, pero prefiero que ella me lo pida, que me suplique la tome—._

—Hola _— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡En fin! somos amigos... _pensó Ginevra.

—Blaise que sorpresa _—_Sonrió por ser cortes ya una vez lo había juzgado mal.

—Puedo acompañarte —Blaise vio la duda correr por la cara de Ginny y agrego— eso hacen los amigos.

La sonrisa de Ginny se torno sincera, y Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al ver los hoyuelos en las mejillas de ella por su sonrisa _—Esa sonrisa es para mí, y ya me encargare de que cada vez que sonría sea por mi— _Se juro Zabini.

—Está bien, pero leo... —Ginny vio que la sonrisa que le brindaba Zabini se desvaneció y agrego— Claro que puedo terminar luego.

Blaise volvió a sonreír y por un momento Ginny casi se olvido de respirar y su corazón latió con precipitación...

—Podemos platicar dime o tienes hambre, la cena ya ah comenzado... _—_agrego Blaise.

—Pues, la verdad es que no pensaba ir. ¿Tú quieres ir? _— ¡por favor Merlín! Que diga que no, ya estoy cansada de ver a Harry con Hermione _pensó con pesar Ginevra.

—Preferiría hablar contigo _—ojala que no se resista, necesito hacerme presente en su vida para que caiga más rápido _pensó Zabini.

Se sonrieron por unos segundos que ah ambos se les antojaban interminables...

—Quiero conocerte mejor, crees que me podrías contar sobre ti... _—_ledijo Blaise a la pelirroja

—Podemos hacer esto, porque no me parece justo que solo yo hable... así que cada vez que yo te cuente algo tu harás lo mismo.

Zabini sonrío, la verdad es que no se consideraba aburrido, no es que no fuera interesante, pero el siempre a sido el bromista Zabini, así que le pareció que no se había equivocado al elegir a su presa esta vez _—__por lo menos es interesante__—_se dijo Blaise.

Estuvieron hablando por horas que a los dos les parecieron de lo más cortas, y aunque ambos sabían que ya era tarde ninguno tenía interés en marcharse en ese momento, pero tenían que hacerlo...

—Creo que ya es tarde... qué tal si continuamos esta conversación después tengo que...

—Lo sé ya es tarde.

Zabini la vio tomar sus cosas y marcharse a toda prisa, se sintió encantado cuando ella volvió la vista y le sonrió... en algún momento su juramento se cumpliría.

—_No puedo creer que él en verdad sea tan interesante, siempre lo imagine como un tipo sin cerebro y ahora esto... en verdad me ah sorprendido. Las chicas no me lo van a creer—_ Pensaba Ginevra mientras corría en dirección a el aula abandonada donde se reunía con sus amigas, sabía que como no estaban en el Gran Comedor estarían ahí.

Cuando llego se sintió aliviada de que ambas estuvieran ahí estaban tumbadas en un enorme sillón con vista a la ventana seguro estarían fumando... siempre lo hacían cuando habían tenido un mal día.

—Hola, pensé que estarían aquí —les dijo Ginny, pero ella apenas y voltearon a verla... seguro que ese día había sido peor de lo que se imaginaba—. ¿Pasa algo? díganme que tienen.

—Que que tenemos tu empieza Mandy la verdad es que yo no tengo ánimos...

Dijo Rose Zeller mientras miraba a su amiga, que continuaba con la vista perdida en el bosque. Mandy Brocklehurst miro a su amiga Ginny con gran sorpresa, parecía que a Ginny por el contrarío que ellas, le había ido de maravilla _—Gracias Merlín, por lo menos no te desquitaste con las tres—_ pensó Mandy, luego respingo su nariz y volvió su vista al bosque cuando comenzó a hablar.

—La eh cagado por completo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?... _—_pregunto Ginny.

—Hoy Theodore Nott, se ah acercado a hablarme, lo que eh esperado por días… y hoy justo hoy, que perdí la esperanza él se acerca, y para colmo no pude comprender lo que él dijo por la sorpresa... me comporte como una idiota.

—De que hablas sigo sin comprender nada _—_agrego Ginevra.

—Sí, pues ya somos dos. Cuando le dije a Nott que no lo había escuchado se enfado, aunque lo disimulo me sonrió me pidió que lo olvidara y se fue _—_dijo con pesar Mandy.

—Oh.

Fue todo lo que Ginny fue capaz de pronunciar aun estaba procesando lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

—Por mi parte, me fue aun peor —pronuncio Rose que por su ánimo debía ser una tragedia mundial.

—A ti, ¿Qué te ah pasado? —Dijo Mandy con un enfado latente— En verdad te molesta que ese engreído sea tu pareja... o lo que en realidad te molesta es que te haya rechazado. Deberías estar feliz, siempre has dicho que es un hijo de perra ¿Qué tiene de malo que no quiera estar de pareja contigo?

Rose no se lo podía creer Mandy le estaba gritando... _—Por él, por eso se enfada conmigo, por Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué acaso no me puedo enfadar?... él me ah rechazado públicamente en mi clase de pociones, todos se enteraron de que no quería ser mi pareja, me siento humillada. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entenderse?—. _De momento ya no le apetecía tanto estar ahí, había corrido al terminar su clase de pociones ah el aula, porque quería estar sola, y cuando Mandy apareció solo le ofreció un cigarrillo y se limito a contar lo que le pasó sin preguntar por su enfado y ahora ella se cargaba en su contra. _—Vah, en fin es una cerebrito nunca le ganare—_. Pensó Rose antes de decir:

—Sabes que Mandy, tal vez tienes razón. Eso es algo que no me debe molestarme era de esperarse.

Mandy miro a su amiga y pudo ver su semblante triste, de momento se sintió culpable pero no dijo nada fue Ginevra la que hablo.

—Sigo sin comprender lo que las tiene tan enojadas.

—Sabes que olvídalo, tengo que irme ya es tarde. Las veo luego.

Rose tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí sin mirar a sus amigas. Se sentía mal ni si quiera ellas la comprendía, eso significaba que nadie lo haría, necesitaba despejarse entro en su sala común sin mirar a nadie. Dejo sus cosas y tomo su escoba, necesitaba relajarse.

Mandy y Ginevra se quedaron pasmadas por la reacción de Rose, pero ninguna se movió de momento Ginny ya no se sentía tan feliz por lo sucedido, y sentía pena por sus amigas, por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlas. Mandy tomo su cajetilla y le tendió un cigarrillo a su amiga al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un encendedor.

—No entiendo como hemos llegado a esto —dijo Mandy con desgana.

—A ¿Qué te refieres?_ —_pregunto Ginevra.

—A que siendo brujas… tengamos este vicio tan muggle.

Las dos se echaron a reír ante el comentario, ambas eran de una familia de linaje puro, pero habían convivido tanto con muggles que el cigarrillo comenzó a formar parte de su vida, hasta convertirse en un vicio permanente. Las dos brujas le dieron el último toque a su cigarrillo, tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron con una sonrisa antes de separarse para ir a su sala común.

Fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Hermione Granger esperando a Ron, que por su parte había huido de la castaña todo el día, con la esperanza de no verla al lado de Harry. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo se dirigió a la entrada de su sala común, pudo ver que cerca de la entrada se encontraba Hermione, se dispuso a huir de nuevo cuando ella grito…

—Ronald Weasley _—_él se freno en seco, ya que el enfado en la voz de Hermione era evidente.

— ¿Qué quieres Hermione? _—_trataba de parecer distante, pero no pudo ocultar el anhelo en su voz.

—Quiero que hablemos… te has comportado muy extraño conmigo desde que volvimos al colegio, quiero… _—_la voz de la castaña se corto y ella pudo sentir como se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta, intento concentrarse y al fin pudo continuar_—_. Explícame porque te comportas así conmigo.

Ron trago en seco, como decirle a su mejor amiga que siempre ah estado enamorado de ella, que le molesta de sobremanera que ella haya elegido a Harry, él tuvo que mentir y le dijo:

—No sé de qué me hablas Hermione.

Ella comenzó a acercarse y él solo atino a dar un paso hacia atrás, como un cachorro asustado, sabía que era el momento de confesar sus sentimientos, pero pensó que ya era tarde, respiro profundo y soltó lo que desde hace tiempo lo quema por dentro, solo se lo dijo:

—Yo te amo. Ese es…

Ron no pudo terminar su frase, porque para entonces Hermione ya estaba sobre él besándolo, y no era un beso casto, como los que le daba a Harry en público. Este era un beso apasionado, de esa clase de besos que dejan sin aliento… Al pasa el tiempo, comenzaron a sentir la respiración entre cortada y una especie de adrenalina, tan solo de pensar: que alguien, que Harry los podría ver. Fue entonces cuando Ron se separo, tenía que ser consciente, ella ya había elegido, y para su desgracia había elegido a Harry, a su mejor amigo.

—No puedo _—_dijo Ron después de unos minutos.

—Te entiendo, solo quiero que me digas algo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?... que estoy con Harry. Tu lo sabías, sabias que te quería, pero nunca dijiste nada y luego cuando Harry… yo ¿que querías que hiciera? _—_cuando Hermione termino de hablar estaba llorando, y más a su pesar si quiera noto cuando había comenzado a hacerlo.

Ron por su parte no soportaba verla así, verla sufriendo.

—Entiéndeme, nunca me sentí seguro… es solo que… yo… y ahora tu estas con él, con Harry… no te puedo pedir que lo dejes, ni mucho menos esto.

Por un momento Ron pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Hermione y fue cuando ella hablo:

—_Esto _¿Qué es esto?

Ron dudo un momento y por fin dijo…

—Esto, que seamos amantes.

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione y en cuanto termino de captar todo, decidió que sería lo mejor.

—Tal vez, por el momento sea lo mejor… y después yo termino con Harry en cuanto tengamos un problema. Esto funcionara, eso espero. Podemos… mientras estar juntos en secreto y cuando termine con él… después… estaremos juntos… en público me entiendes, pero tal vez por ahora si sea lo mejor… no podría estar sin ti.

Ron tenía los ojos dilatados al recibir tanta información, y más porque aun no se podía explicar porque Hermione quería ser su amante… lo único que tenía claro era que no quería estar sin ella, y que mientras ella solo besara de esa forma cuando estaba con él. No tenía problemas, así que para sellar el acuerdo de ser amantes: la arrincono poso sus manos en su cintura y la beso pidiéndole permiso inmediatamente para entrar en su boca, profundizo el beso y antes de finalizar deslizo su mano por debajo de la falda de Hermione, ella no se pudo resistir y mucho menos impedirlo, solo lo dejo hacer con ella. Luego se separaron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, para la cena con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor:

Theodore había disfrutado por fin de su cena, ya que cuando miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw no la encontró, se sintió tranquilo y decidió que era el momento de terminar con esa apuesta, le daría a Draco su Saeta de fuego y dejaría de comportarse como un niño. Ninguno de sus amigos llego a la cena, solo estaba Pansy preguntándole constantemente por Draco, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de atragantarse con comida — _¿Por qué todos los Slytherins tienen que ser tan puercos?—_ se pregunto mientras miraba a Goyle y Crabbe _—por otro lado los prefiero tragando, que con sus preguntas... Donde se habrá metido Draco, necesito finaliza con esta estúpida apuesta, y cuanto antes mejor, porque si no me volveré loco, esto no es sano. Al menos no para mí—. _Decidido a encontrar a Draco, para finalizar con la apuesta, abandono el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a las Mazmorras _—Seguro que está en la sala común, escondiéndose de Pansy y con justa razón esa mujer es un tormento_—.

Zabini caminaba en las nubes, no podía creer lo sucedido esa tarde comenzó a apurar el paso, para esas horas aun habría gente cenando y tanto hablar la había abierto el apetito, entro en el Gran Comedor y a los únicos que encontró en su mesa fue a los gordos de Crabbe y Goyle _—Chicos gorilones ¿Qué nunca se cansan de tragar?—_ Pensó, mientras se abría camino y tomaba asiento al lado de Goyle.

Por otro lado Nott entro en su sala común, seguido por Pansy _—Esta loca, además de acosar a Draco… ahora también me persigue a mí, pobre Draco... Con razón ya quiere dejar Hogwarts—_ Paso su mirada por todos los asientos y no encontró rastro de Draco ni de Zabini por ningún lado, tomo sus cosas y decidió que era el momento para ponerse al corriente con sus clases, no podía dejar los estudios a un lado, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca _—seguro que Pansy no me seguirá hasta aquí, para mí que en la vida ah puesto un pie en la biblioteca—. _Se dijo Nott con seguridad al entrar en la biblioteca, vio con una sonrisa como Pansy Parkinson se alejaba cabizbaja. Dejo sus cosas en una de las mesas, y comenzó a buscar algunos libros de sus clases.

En el campo de Quidditch:

Draco llevaba horas volando en lo alto del bosque prohibido, solo cuando volaba se sentía libre _—podría estar así para siempre—_ se dijo mientras toma aun más altura. Comenzó a pensar en porque le había molestado tanto que ella fuera su pareja en pociones _— ¡me saco de mis casillas que Snape no me cambiara de pareja!, pero en sí no es tan malo ser con esa Hufflepuff seguro que se ofrecerá a hacer todo ella sola, con lo responsables que son los de esa casa... claro que no debe ser tan inteligente como una Ravenclaw, pero probablemente se esfuerce lo suficiente..._— Draco comenzó a tomar más altura, se sentía enfadado por no poder hacer lo que le apetecía cuando quisiera—_y la apuesta con Nott, no me quiero echar a tras porque sé que puedo ganar, pero y si pierdo… jugar con fuego es peligroso, aunque yo no estoy dispuesto a quemarme... en todo caso esa tejoncita nunca me hará quemarme. Con ella hasta me voy al inframundo..._— sus pensamientos se desviaron con facilidad por el afán del deseo, y de nuevo su enfado aumento—_bueno aunque si llegara a perder por algún motivo, mi padre me mataría por dejar a Pansy. Siempre pensando en las ventajas de las posiciones económicas... aun así no sé, si esa Zeller es pobre, o de linaje puro, porque en definitiva si es una sangre sucia dejare la apuesta sin pensarlo... ya compensare a Nott después—. _Draco cada vez estaba más convencido de dejar la apuesta, hasta que vio pasar una _—Eso es una Saeta de fuego, ni siquiera mi escoba es tan veloz. Desde que se rompió mi Saeta, mi padre me chantajea diciendo que si no trato bien a Pansy nunca tendré otra... ¡En fin! prefiero volar en este cacharro que tratar bien a Pansy, pero quien era, vuela bastante bien y a grandes velocidades...—_ Draco se descubrió mirando al otro volador con sumo interés, hasta que comenzó a llover y tubo que descender vio como el volador también descendía, aunque al lado opuesto del campo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Zeller?

Cuando vio la silueta acercarse a su posición en el campo de Quidditch, por poco y no lo cree ese era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy escurriendo y para colmo le halaba.

—Ahora me dirás que también es tu campo de Quidditch.

Rose no tenía ánimos para pelear de nuevo con Malfoy, y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada de Hogwarts, prácticamente había roto a llorar cuando estaba en su escoba — _¡Gracias Merlín!... por la lluvia, sino habría... él me habría, visto llorar. Seguro que se burlaría a mares de mi, y con justa razón, si mi llanto fue porque me rechazo en la estúpida clase—, _Draco miro a Rose por el rabillo del ojo, cuando comenzó ah avanzar en dirección contraria y decidió hacer una tregua con ella _— ¡Sigue siendo tu compañera de clase, dale una oportunidad!... además está la apuesta, este es tu momento. Aun puedes ganar—._

Cuando Rose paso por su lado, tenía la esperanza de que él la tomar del brazo y la besara como en el carruaje _— ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!... en definitiva eh perdido la razón—._ Siguió avanzando, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar su travesía por el campo de Quidditch, escucho...

—Espera, no quiero ser grosero

Draco Malfoy le grito: _— ¿Qué no quiere ser grosero? conmigo—. _Giro sobre sus talones después de unos segundos, aun no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente, si quiera estaba segura de que lo había escuchado_ —tal vez es mi imaginación, siempre jugándome bromas, y para colmo tan pesadas—_ y aun con ese pensamiento, volteo su rostro y encontró a Draco más cerca de lo esperado _—tal vez si escuche bien—._ Se dijo Rose aunque seguía cabizbaja, Draco pensaba: _—ya me disculpe, ahora ella tendría que decir algo ¿o no? ...bueno si ella no habla lo haré yo—. _

—Sabes... —esto le estaba resultando sumamente difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder. _No con Nott piensa en la Saeta de fuego _se repetía Draco constantemente—. Tal vez te eh juzgado mal, bueno suelo equivocarme con las personas la mayoría del tiempo.

—Esto es una broma ¿cierto? —le pregunto Rose con cierto escepticismo.

— ¿Por qué bromearía?

—No lo sé, eres Malfoy no sueles ser muy amble... ¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Yo sí, porque tu estas bromeando —Draco comenzaba a sentirse alterado,_ ¿qué es tonta o que le pasa?_— en fin, me gustaría que quedáramos bien... —comenzó a sentir como su rostro hervía de la vergüenza— ya sabes cómo somos compañeros.

— _o por Merlín en verdad habla enserio... sea sonrojado, pero que atractivo se ve... ¡no de nuevo por favor!—_ Se recriminaba Rose Zeller antes de responder.

—tienes razón seremos pareja... —Ahora Rose era la sonrojada _¿por qué tuve que usar la palabra pareja? _Se dijo mientras agregaba— Bueno ya sabes en la clase... creo que tienes razón. Además a mi no me agrada tener enemistad con mis compañeros.

Draco se quedo dubitativo al ver que Rose le tendía la mano, para cerrar el trato _—Acabamos de firmar la tregua, y de asegurar que gane esa apuesta—_ pensó antes de posicionarse más cerca de lo necesario, la abrazo _—solo para calmar a la fiera, antes del golpe final—_ y cuando vio que Rose levantaba la cara por la sorpresa, posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella _—es algo casto, pero estoy seguro que con eso caerá rendida a mis pies… las mujeres aman lo cursi por algún extraño motivo, ¡en fin ahora me voy!— _después de eso la soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a las mazmorras, necesitaba una ducha toda esa lluvia y el polvo lo habían dejado sucio.

Rose se quedo pasmada por el asombro _—Él sí que sabe firmar la paz... aunque que fue eso... ¿por qué me besa?, será acaso que le gusto... no él nunca. Ya Roe solo fue para sellar el trato, ¡Entonces por qué me gusto! en definitiva hoy no es mi día ¡Merlín que acaso quieres ¿Qué me vuelva loca? Aunque me temo que, ya lo estoy—._ Luego lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a su sala común, se había quedado mirando como tonta por donde se fue Draco, que por poco olvido que estaba lloviendo, ahora estaba totalmente empapada.

Mandy estaba en la biblioteca buscando en los estantes de Herbología, después de ese día tan ajetreado había olvidado su pergamino en la clase, ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo con aquella tarea _— ¿Por qué a mí? claro que si a mí no ¿a quién?—_ estaba en un estante tan alto, que comenzó a pensar que necesitaría una escalera más alta, no se quejaba ella no era baja, pero tampoco alta y nunca había tenido un problema como ese, y menos en su biblioteca _—Al parecer sigues en mi contra Merlín, pero que mierda necesito ese puto libro—_ se bajo de nuevo de la escalera, y comenzó a caminar entre los estantes buscando una más alta, para su sorpresa cuando volvió al pasillo donde anteriormente estaba buscando su libro, se encontró con Theodore Nott...

— ¿Acaso quieres este libro? —Mandy se sonrojo al momento, —_esa estúpida serpiente tiene el libro que necesito, genial ¡Gracias Merlín! por qué mejor no me lanzas un Avada Kedabra y terminas conmigo de una buena vez, a ya se ¡No tendrías de quien burlarte! ¡Tenias que ser hombre también!_— Pensó Mandy mientras se acercaba a Nott. Aunque Nott al igual que ella comenzó a avanzar y la distancia comenzó a aminorarse…

—Tal vez — _¿Qué está pasando? porque se me acerca tanto que le pasa... _pensaba Mandy.

—_Es ahora o nunca—_ pensó Nott. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, esperando que tal vez ella se alejara o bajara la cabeza. Para su sorpresa ella seguía ahí inmóvil, sin parpadear ni hacer algún comentario. Se acerco aun más, hasta rozar la nariz de la chica con sus labios, comenzó a descender su boca hasta posarla en aquellos labios que anteriormente le parecían tan tentadores, cuando vio que ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos puso su mano en la espalda de Mandy para acercarla más, aun tenía el libro en su mano así que con él la aprisiono, y con la mano que la quedaba libre comenzó a hacer círculos en el cuello de Mandy en donde pudo sentir su pulso arrebatador, y al sentirlo bajo sus dedos lo tomo como su permiso, así que lamió el labio inferior de la chica, para poder introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella… comenzó a saborear todo en su interior desde su lengua, hasta los más dulces rincones de su boca... ese beso le extasió cuando sus lenguas danzaban convirtiendo aquello en algo más que un simple beso, era algo que se sentía tan bien, tanto que no se separo de ella, hasta que le comenzó a faltar el aire. Poso su frente sobre la de ella y le dijo en un susurro poco audible:

—Sí quieres podemos compartir el libro —seguía con los ojos cerrados así que no pudo ver la expresión de Mandy. Aunque ella por la sorpresa, y lo mucho que le había gustado esa sensación solo pudo asentir, así bajo la mirada se separo de él y comenzó a caminar hasta su mesa _— ¡¿Cómo es posible, que esto me pase a mí?... Gracias Merlín por no lanzarme un Avada, esto sí que es mucho mejor—. _Sonrío al ver que Theodore pasaba por detrás y tomaba asiento a su derecha.

—Bueno empecemos _—wow ese besó sí que debió gustarle, aun tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, y esa sonrisa es tan encantadora... tal vez no sea tan malo lo de la apuesta, ahora que es seguro que gane, así matare dos pájaros de un tiro... y ella no tiene porque enterarse—_.Pensaba Nott.

—Claro —Mandy sintió como se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta, y todo por ese beso _—Él sí que puede hacer maravillas, ¡Gracias Merlín! después de todo tal vez no me odies tanto...— _sintió un vuelco al corazón, cuando volvió su mirada al rostro de Nott el seguía perfecto mientras que ella estaba ardiendo _— ¡En fin! en eso si que no me ayudas Merlín, él tan perfecto y yo… solo soy yo—_

Pasaron las horas y ellos siguieron estudiando, hasta que fueron cerca de las once, la biblioteca nunca cerraba. Pero los alumnos no tenían permitido estar más de las diez, nadie podía andar por los pasillos... así que al final decidieron despedirse, para entonces ya se encontraban solos...

—Sabes ya es tarde, así que... —Mandy no pudo terminar, por que Nott ya se había levantado comenzó a tomar sus cosas y las de ella _¿pero qué? _pensó Mandy.

—Te llevo a la entrada de tu sala común, no es bueno que andes sola a estas horas —le dijo un Nott sonriente, ella sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo ¿_que acaso no puede ser más perfecto, hasta es caballeroso? _de nuevo su mente traicionera, pero Mandy era una chica lista lo miro y le dijo:

—No es necesario, eso te desviara por completo.

—No importa yo soy hombre y puedo andar solo a estas horas, podría pasarte algo.

Ella iba protestar, pero Nott poso su dedo índice en los labios de Mandy, ella no pudo pronunciar palabra. Sintió como sus labios comenzaban a temblar y todo su cuerpo se tensaba _—tanto poder tengo sobre ella, sea quedado inmóvil se ve tan sexy... en fin no te desvíes del objetivo Nott: probarla y vencer a Draco—._

—No me contradigas aun así te llevare... _—y ¿en dónde está su sala común?—._ Pero tu guíame porque no sé cómo llegar.

Mandy comenzó a caminar dubitativa con Nott a su lado derecho, se sentía tan segura de que él estuviera con ella y que todo le estuviera saliendo también _— ¡Gracias Merlín! Al fin algo bueno y nuevo en mi vida—_. Pensó Mandy.

Nott mientras caminaba pensaba: _—Sí comienzo a besarla me detendrá, tengo que ir con cautela, aparte no quieres que ella valla a tener poder sobre ti, pero aun así quiero conocerla... ¡Qué tonterías pienso últimamente! Claro que quiero conocerla y muy a fondo—. _En definitivo estaba lejos de las mazmorras, se encontraba en el séptimo piso, en una torre enfrente de una puerta sin picaporte con una aldaba con forma de Águila que le formulo una pregunta, Mandy respondió y entro despidiéndose con la mano. Nott resoplo_ —yo besándola en la biblioteca, y ella me despide con un saludo de mano, que tierna—._

Comenzó su camino hacía las mazmorras y para su sorpresa al entrar en la sala común estaban Draco y Zabini frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto con tono autoritario y burlón Blaise.

—Ahora ¿qué les pasa? —pregunto Nott mirando a Draco.

—Solo disfrutamos un poco de la vida Nott, tomando Whiskey de Fuego ¿Gustas? —por la cara de Draco, Nott pensó que llevaban horas tomando.

—Claro ¿porque no? —No pudo, evitarlo y miro a Draco— ¿Cómo te ah ido con lo de la apuesta? ¿No te irás a echar para atrás?

Draco lo miro con pesar, y Nott creyó que por una vez Draco daría su brazo a torcer, para su sorpresa soltó unas risotadas.

— ¿Te burlas de mi? Porque no le veo la gracia _—_Dijo Nott.

—En realidad te imaginaba cuando te venza. Ya eh dado un paso con la Hufflepuff esa, pronto estará comiendo de mi mano, pero tú no pensabas que me echaría atrás tan rápido ¿o sí? no será porque tú no puedes.

Nott se echo a reír, junto con Zabini que disfrutaba en silencio de la plática de sus amigos mientras pensaba: _— ¡que tontos! si supieran lo que les espera—_.

—Para nada, de hecho vengo de con ella.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Draco ensancho la sonrisa de Nott... Zabini al fin hablo mirando a sus amigos con diversión.

— ¿Qué tal si se olvidan por un momento de su apuesta? y bebemos hasta caernos.

Draco y Nott asintieron al comentario de Zabini y los tres comenzaron a beber en silencio... hasta que paso un rato y la tensión se rompió, fue cuando Draco y Nott al fin pudieron dejar la apuesta de lado y divertirse como lo hacían siempre que bebían. Zabini por su cuenta esta de lo más divertido, por las caras de sus amigos, aunque al pasar el rato olvido su venganza y a su vez comenzó a divertirse con ellos y no a su costa.

En el extremo opuesto de Hogwarts, en la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley miraba con preocupación cómo Harry se despeinaba el cabello, mientras se quitaba con tensión sus gafas se acerco y le pregunto:

— ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? —Era tarde y ya solo estaban ellos dos así que tomo asiento con él.

—Sí, es solo que… no olvídalo Ginny —_como le digo, que estoy celoso de Ron_ pensó Harry mientras veía con pesar a Ginevra Weasley.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Así que cuando te quieras desahogar solo dímelo — _¿por qué nunca puedes confiar en mí Harry? En fin ya no te presionare más, ni me echare encima de ti, y menos tus problemas… mejor pienso en cómo ayudar a Mandy y Rose con esos Slytherins, y también pensare en mi Slytherin… ¡Ay no puede ser ahora llamo a Blaise, mi Slytherin!… en definitiva me eh vuelto ¡loca!_ pensó Ginny antes de levantarse, y despedirse con un dulce beso en la mejilla de Harry— Nos vemos luego.

Harry sintió un alivio al ver entrar a Hermione, aunque el pesar regreso cuando vio que detrás estaba Ron… luego de unos segundos se recrimino por dudar de sus amigos, pero estaba seguro de algo: Ron nunca lo engañaría y menos por una mujer… al menos eso pensaba Harry Potter, antes de ver como su amigo se despedía de él y de su ahora novia Hermione.

—_Solo espero que pronto rompa con él, porque esto me volverá loco… no es sano_—. Pensó Ron al subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Mientras tanto Hermione tomo asiento al lado de su novio Harry…

—Hola Harry.

—Veo que has arreglado las cosas con Ron —Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Harry, como anteriormente lo hizo la menor de los Weasley y comenzó a decirle, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él:

—Tú no tenias para cuando —le recrimino Hermione a Harry, después lo tomo de la corbata y lo beso diciéndole— además Harry tú no tienes mi persuasión.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! :D

Agreguen a Fav. y dejen RR con sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias!


	3. Capitulo 3

Espero que les este gustando ya ira agarrando forma... xD

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Ganando una apuesta y perdiendo otras cosas**

Theodore Nott y Mandy Brocklehurst

Cada vez a Ronald Weasley le parecía más difícil pasar el tiempo lejos de Hermione, no se lograba concentrar en clase y no es que él hiciera mucho, ya que su compañera Mandy Brocklehurst siempre hacia todos los trabajos, tampoco que él en algún momento hubiera sido un estudiante ejemplo, pero ya no soportaba estar sin ella. Miro a su compañera de Runas Antiguas _–Otra cerebrito–_ pensó con sorna Ron _–no puede ser posible que ella se la pase tan bien con Harry... ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué me hace esto?...–_ soltó un suspiro mientras miraba con desdén como Harry besaba a Hermione en los labios. Por su parte Mandy se sentía muy feliz, todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, aunque sintió pena por el hermano de su amiga Ginevra, ya que lo había sorprendido mirando a Harry besando a su novia, y pudo ver como la tristeza se iba apoderando de él. Lo miro con compasión y le ofreció su ayuda:

–Sabes Ron –Mandy sintió la mirada impaciente de su compañero– si quieres, yo puedo terminar con esto y luego te explico... –sintió un a pisco de indecisión, _tal vez le molesta que lo quiera ayudar o que lo haya notado... creo que la cague_ pensó Mandy antes de agregar– no sé si quieres... yo... pensé.

– Amm... gracias –fue lo único que atino a decir Ron.

Cuando por fin termino la clase, Ron salió volando del aula, no quería volver a tener la sensación de que Harry le quitaba algo que era suyo.

– ¿Qué le pasara a Ron? –dijo Harry al ver lo apresurado que estaba su amigo.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas con nerviosismo, y luego de un rato miro por el rabillo del hombro la puerta por la que Ron salió disparado. Miro a Harry un poco inquisitiva y le dijo:

–Tal vez esa chica... Brocklehurst no le agrada.

Harry miro a la joven que parecía en las nubes y estaba en la silla contigua a la que ocupaba Ron, se quedo pensativo, ella parecía ser amable – _¿Por qué le caería mal Mandy a Ron? ella parece buena persona y se ve inteligente... qué extraño_– se dijo antes de mirar a Hermione y decirle...

–O quizá a Ron le gusta –mientras levantaba las cejas para darle un refuerzo a esa posibilidad.

– ¿Qué?... debes estar de broma Harry –le dijo Hermione a su novio, viendo a Mandy con odio al dejar sus celos influenciarla...

– ¿Por qué Hermione? Mandy es linda –Hermione miro con reproche a Harry, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula sin más.

–Mujeres –dijo Harry, soltó un soplido, tomo sus cosas y siguió el camino de sus amigos.

Mandy miraba la escena con algo parecido a la intriga, volvió su rostro hacia la peculiar pareja cuando sintió la mirada envenenada que le había lanzado Granger, pero lo dejo pasar, suspiro y camino hacia su clase de Herbología con una sonrisa, era la clase que compartía con Slytherin.

En las Mazmorras a Draco cada vez le parecía más probable ganar la apuesta para con Nott, se estaba llevando muy bien con la Hufflepuff, desde que había hecho su pequeña tregua. Se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo, cada vez que sentía la mirada de Nott arder en su espalda. Por su parte Rose Zeller sentada a la derecha de Draco se retorcía en su asiento cada vez que sentía la mirada insistente de Theodore Nott _–que incomodo es... a caso Draco le habrá contado algo, ¡Por Merlín! que no tiene nada que hacer ¿Por qué nos mira tanto?–_ suspiro para sus adentros y miro a Draco con un poco de reproche _–no puede ser, él se ve tan bien... y yo, probablemente me veo fatal, nunca me había fijado en lo atractivo de Malfoy... ni hablar de lo que todas dicen de él, seguro que tienen mucha razón–_ volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez Draco lo notó.

– ¿Qué pasa Rose? –sonrió de lado, _seguro que ya gane_ pensó Draco.

_Oh pero, que sexy se ve cuando sonríe de esa forma_ pensó Rose antes de decir– ¿De qué hablas? –lo miro inquisitiva con la esperanza de que no mencionara su pequeña debilidad.

–De eso, últimamente estas muy feliz, no se te vez... – _¿Cómo decirlo? hermosa, radiante... casi perfecta. Lástima._ Se dijo Draco para sí– parece como si... como si estuvieras enamorada –levanto la ceja con la intensión de que a ella le afectara aun más su comentario.

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que me siento así –_cuando estoy contigo_ pensó Rose, pero no lo dijo. Miro hacia el asiento de Nott, comenzó a sonrojarse y en la mente de Draco comenzó a crecer la esperanza: _ella dirá que le gusto, ganare... y todo será más fácil... ella solo. Si yo no fuera un Malfoy _pensó, pero para su sorpresa ella agrego: – creo que Theodore Nott me mira mucho... últimamente y ya sabes, tú eres su amigo. Tal vez yo... tú podrías preguntarle, por mi... ¿cierto?

Draco se sintió palidecer, pero trato de aparentarlo, verse indiferente de nuevo. Bufo para sí mismo y se reprocho por sus pensamientos mientras la miraba fríamente y le decía.

–Claro... –agrego– si eso es lo que tú quieres.

Después de un eterno silencio, en el rostro de Rose apareció una enorme sonrisa, miro a Draco y le dijo:

–Es una broma Draco... –_que estúpida eres, él creerá... ¡qué más da! _pensó Rose y agrego– sabes es otro él que me interesa –comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Draco por encima de la camisa, lo miro seductoramente, y mientras tomaba sus cosas, Draco la vio mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras y para sus adentros sintió un pesar extraño al pensar que ganaría la apuesta.

–Creo que a Draco le va de maravilla ¿tu cómo vas? –le dijo Zabini burlándose a Nott.

–Será mejor que te ahorre los detalles amigo, pero me va mucho mejor –le dijo Theodore mientras le mostraba una sonrisa radiante a Blaise.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia su clase de Herbología, se sentían un poco frustrados para su gusto, Zabini esperaba que Nott y Draco pelearan por lo de la apuesta, pero nada. Nott estaba cansado de que a Draco no le fuera mal y harto de tener que jugar con Mandy, ella le agradaba mucho. Draco por su parte estaba cansado de tener que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, él quería tener a quien quisiera y hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Al llegar a los invernaderos, para la clase de Herbología las miradas de Theodore y Mandy se cruzaron, tan solo con ese instante basto para que ambos sintieran un estremecimiento y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como sus piernas flaqueaban y como todos sus movimientos estaban dirigidos hacia el otro, como si de imanes se tratara.

Sentían como esas emociones siempre los acompañaban cuando estaban cerca, pareciera como si estuvieran unidos por algo, algo más fuerte de lo que la mayoría pensaba, pero a ciencia cierta se puede decir que ellos estaban conectados.

Es una extraña mezcla un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, pero mientras los demás los miraban extraños cuando tomaban asientos juntos, ellos se sentían faltos de cordura ya que creían que podían tener todo, con tan solo un simple rose. Pasaban juntos todos los días desde el día en el que se besaron en la biblioteca, estudiaban juntos, y pasaban la clase de Herbología juntos. Pasaban un buen tiempo, que de momento les parecía siempre poco.

Cuando termino la clase Zabini y Malfoy salieron juntos, mientras que Nott se quedaba charlando con Mandy en sus asientos. Draco llevaba una mueca en la cara indescifrable, quedaba entre la furia y desesperación. Por su parte Nott se sentía de lo más cómodo mientras ella lo miraba así, vio sus mejillas arder cuando la tomo de la mano. Mandy se sentía sorprendida aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Theodore no había mostrado ese tipo de interés para con ella desde la biblioteca, y ya había pasado cerca de dos semanas, en las que se habían tratado como amigos.

– ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto Nott inquieto. Ella bajo la mirada y se sincero con Nott...

–Es solo... que nunca me habías vuelto a tomar de la mano... no d-e-de-e esta manera –lo soltó todo lo más rápido que pudo, como si las palabras le quemaran y comenzó a levantar la mirada para toparse con la de Nott.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Theodore con una notoria frustración...

–A que... tú... no sé, es que tú y yo... esto –dijo mientras miraba la mano de Nott aun entrelazada con la suya.

– ¡Esto eh! –le dijo Nott con una sonrisa retorcida, que ella interpreto como sumamente sensual, ella volvió a bajar su mirada y agrego:

–Sí. ¡Esto!

Sintió como Nott la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a acercarla cada vez más, al no poderse resistir ella solo se dejo llevar. Sintió que él comenzaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de su falda, y al mismo tiempo la tocaba lentamente de por su nuca, para que no se separara. La besaba lentamente y cuando ella quiso protestar, por la desfachatez de este al hacer debajo de su falda con su mano, siendo que solo eran amigos. Cuando ella iba a reprochar, él introdujo su lengua entre sus labios y con eso ella sintió emociones que no comprendía, así que no hizo más que dejarse llevar por completo. Aunque al pasar algunos segundos se comenzó a preocupar por lo que estaba pasando y se separo del abrazo en el que Nott la tenía.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Nott, mientras se revolvía en el lugar donde estaba parado. Ella lo miro y le dijo:

–Es solo que... nada –comenzó a sonreír y agrego– ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca hoy en la noche?

–Acaso tengo otra opción –ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía nada, para cuando él agrego– estoy perdido.

– ¿De qué hablas? –espeto ella aun con el ceño fruncido.

–De esto... ya no se qué haría... si… si yo no te viera a diario –_esto sería más sencillo si en realidad no lo sintiera, todo por ese hijo de...Malfoy_ pensó Nott, mientras apretaba los puños y trataba de controlarse al mismo tiempo.

–Siendo así, nos vemos después de las once en la sección prohibida –agrego Mandy.

– ¿Estás hablando enserio? –pregunto Nott estupefacto.

– ¿Por qué no lo haría? –pregunto ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Nott.

–No lo sé tal vez ¿Por qué está prohibido?

Mandy se le acerco aun más si era posible, y le dijo:

–A caso estás asustado –acerco su rostro al de él, y beso su mejilla, justo después le susurro– cobarde –al oído.

–Nos vemos a las once –dijo Nott cuando la vio alejarse.

Por otro lado se encontraba Ginevra Weasley, que cada vez estaba más preocupada por su hermano, lo veía de lo más distante y enfadado la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de culpar a Harry _–él debía saberlo, todos lo sabíamos, Ron siempre mostró sus sentimientos para con Hermione... ella tal vez no lo noto, pero Harry casi estoy segura que fue el primero en enterarse. No lo culpo Hermione es muy bonita, además siempre ha estado con él... que más diera yo por poder estar con él–_ soltó un suspiro de desdicha, y miro la escena al igual que su hermano.

–Te entiendo –_más de lo que crees hermano_ se dijo Ginny.

–No quiero pensar en eso –dijo Ron con desdén, mientras se separaba de su hermana y pasaba de largo frente la pareja.

– ¡Eh Ginny! ¿Qué pasa con Ron? –le dijo Harry a la pelirroja.

–No lo sé –_como si tu no lo supieras_ pensó Ginny y comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines, sintió el enfado aflorar con tal facilidad, que hasta pensó que podría estallar. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque prohibido sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia sí. Estaba a punto de resistirse hasta que lo vio, cuando supo que era él, decidió desistir y se derrumbo en sus brazos. Zabini por su lado no entendía lo que pasaba _– ¿Qué le pasara? seguro que se siente atrapada... es extraño sentir esto, la necesidad de querer... querer... ayudarla–_ pensó Blaise, mientras la apretaba aun más contra sí.

Pasaron los minutos, realmente el tiempo se les escapo, podía ver el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Tendrían que despedirse. De nuevo el destino los separaba, sabía que tenía que soltarla, pero no podía y por algún extraño motivo no quería. Ella por su parte estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, que se deshizo sobre él.

–Es tarde –dijo Zabini cuando el sol termino de meterse dándole paso a una noche abrazadora.

–Lo sé –Ginny lanzó un suspiro, mientras se levantaba de entre los brazos de Blaise. Lo miro un poco apenada y le dijo: – Gracias.

Él se quedo unos minutos más contemplando el esplendor de la noche, sintiendo algo muy cálido en su interior.

Ginevra entro en el Gran Comedor, y al solo encontrar a Harry desistió y emprendió su retirada. Comenzó a correr hacia el aula abandonada, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguna de sus amigas, para poder hablar. Entro y para su buena suerte pensó, estaban ambas y con una sonrisa en el rostro, que expresaba más cosas de las que alguna palabra podría decir.

– ¿Cómo les ah ido? –pregunto Ginny tomando asiento entre Mandy y Rose.

–La verdad es que tal vez tenían razón en un principio –Ginny miro con escepticismo a Rose, luego levanto la ceja y le dijo:

–Sobre ¿Qué? –Mandy a su vez se unió a las aparentes dudas de la pelirroja.

–Pues sobre todo... y Malfoy, creo que como tú dices Ginny no debemos juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

–Que cambio –chillo Mandy, mientras daba otro toque a su cigarrillo. Ginevra se giro hacia ella y le hizo la misma pregunta.

– ¿Y a ti qué tal? –dijo Ginny ensanchando aun más sonrisa, al ver como a su amiga comenzaban a arderle las mejillas...

–Saben eh quedado hoy con Nott, pero es algo más que para estudiar. No es una cita ya que él no me lo ah pedido, pero al fin pasaremos un rato solos sin esos libros.

–Esos libros –repitió Ginny con ironía– seguro que ese Nott es muy bueno, para que lo prefieras sobre los libros.

–Eh ¿Qué insinúas? –Pregunto Mandy ceñuda y para terminar agrego– a ustedes también las prefiero.

–Ambas sabemos que es diferente –dijo Rose con una sonrisa aun más amplia, mientras tomaba sus cosas y añadía– iré a volar un rato, tengo que practicar unos trucos.

–Unos trucos –se burlo Ginny. Al mismo tiempo rompieron a reír ella y Mandy.

Cuando Rose desapareció Mandy miro a su amiga y le dijo:

–Ahora tú, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? –Ginny dudo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a prenderlo, miro a su amiga y le respondió:

–No lo sé, estaba triste por Harry y Ron... y luego –lanzó un suspiro al recordar la tarde al lado de Blaise.

– ¿Y luego?

–Llego él, ya sabes siempre quiere hablar y ahora yo no sé. Fue un momento mágico.

–Trato de entender, pero no lo hago –Soltó Mandy, mientras tomaba sus cosas con un deje de frustración–. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas camino a el Gran Comedor? muero de hambre pequeña.

–Está bien, pero no me llames pequeña. Solo es un año ya deberías olvidarlo.

–Claro, lo que tú digas pequeña –dijo Mandy, mientras se echaba a correr seguida por una pelirroja furiosa.

En el otro extremo del castillo estaban Ron y Hermione en un pasillo desierto en el quinto piso...

–Sabes esto no es tan malo... –dijo Hermione mientras sentía como Ron deslizaba su mano por su cuerpo con un esquisto cuidado.

– ¿Qué no lo es? –escupió Ron de golpe, de momento ya no se sentía tan cómodo, retiro su mano de el cálido cuerpo que le parecía tan apetecible, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria.

–Ron ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –él pelirrojo tomo con fuerza el brazo de Hermione y la miro con una ira profunda mientras le decía:

– ¿Qué qué es lo que tengo? me estoy volviendo loco –Ron estallo y había comenzado a gritar–. No sé para qué hacer esto si me quisieras ya lo habrías dejado. Ya van dos semanas –grito mientras soltaba la mano de Hermione y avanzaba de nuevo lejos de ella.

–Dame un mes más – escupió Hermione ya desesperada y con las lagrimas en los ojos, sentía como su cuerpo flaqueaba ante la posibilidad de perder a Ron, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho enorme por tener que dejar a Harry, no podía terminar así como así, él siempre la había tratado bien.

–Está bien, pero no llores –Ron la tomo en sus brazos para consolarla, para no perderla y ella se dejo envolver, fue cuando comprendió sin quien no podría estar, porque por más que Harry siempre la hubiera tratado bien, ella quería a Ron y no lo podía perder.

Se había pasado la hora de la cena volando cerca del castillo, ahora tendría que escapar de su sala común e ir a hurtadillas hacia las cocinas, sabía a la perfección como llegar. Todo los Hufflepuff sabían con exactitud como entrar a las cocinas sin que nadie los viera, pero sabía que estaría en problemas si las cocinas no estaban vacías.

Entro vacilante, y pudo observar con precaución como el lugar estaba vació, salvo por los elfos que estaban limpiando los trastes y abrillantando aun más las vajillas.

– ¿Qué desea mi ama? –le dijo un elfo a Rose, mientras se ocultaba sigilosamente bajo la mesa como con temores.

–Por favor tráeme un vaso de jugo de calabaza con un poco pastel de chocolate –le dijo al elfo con una amable sonrisa, mientras agregaba– Hoy no cene.

El elfo la atendió con una velocidad impresionante, hasta para un mago y le ofreció algo más cuando le entrego el pastel y el jugo. Rose tomo el pastel de chocolate, mientras se acomodaba su holgada pijama. Para cuando estaba por comenzar con el pastel, sintió como las puertas se abrían de par en par, de momento sintió un poco de miedo, pero al ver la sombría silueta de Draco le sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sintiéndose un poco inquieta bajo esa mirada tan penetrante.

Draco tomo asiento al lado de la joven miro al elfo con desdén y le ordeno.

–Trame un vaso de jugo de calabaza –mientras miraba a la joven con gran expectación –tenía hambre –dijo sin más, mientras miraba aun más a Rose. Ella sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le impedía hablar.

–Oh –fue lo único que fue capaz de exclamar la joven antes de comer un poco más de su pastel. Él por su parte la miro y le dijo.

–Veo que tu también.

–Me eh perdido la cena –espeto ella aun nerviosa.

–Oh –_pero que hermosa se ve, tan vulnerable... contrólate Malfoy… o no, ya no sé que es mejor_ pensó Draco– ¿Y qué estabas haciendo a la hora de la cena? –pregunto ceñudo.

–Fui a volar –él la miraba inmutable, en verdad lo que ella le contaba lo sorprendía, pero no mostraba emoción alguna–. Quería aprender unos trucos... ya sabes.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cara para restarle importancia y continúo comiendo. No supo en qué momento se desvaneció el nudo de su garganta y pudo pronunciar palabra, tampoco supo porque él comenzaba a hablar de todo, y no le importo, ambos se sentían cómodos absortos por la compañía del otro, ninguno comprendía porque se sentían así, pero él sabía que eso no le ayudaba ni un poco. Ella por su lado se sentía asombrada al descubrir en él algo más que odio y egoísmo.

Llevaban un buen rato en la cocina cuando ella se dio por vencida, lo miro expectante y le dijo:

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya –_aunque claro me encantaría que tú me retuvieras_ pensó Zeller más no se lo dijo a Malfoy.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –_que diga que no. Pero qué diablos que diga que sí... pero la apuesta y la guerra... Pansy en definitiva me van a desheredar..._ Draco se encontraba en un dilema, no sabía qué era lo que quería, sabía que la quería a ella, pero entendía que de momento a ella no le convendría estar con alguien como él. Menos con la guerra que se avecinaba.

–Está bien.

Caminaron en silencio, pero muy cerca. Al llegar no había pasado mucho tiempo la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba cerca de las cocinas y si quiera habían cruzado palabra.

–Gracias –dijo Rose, estaba a punto de entrar a su sala, cuando sintió la mano de Draco tomarla de el brazo reteniéndola, se giro y levanto la vista lentamente, él estaba cada vez más cerca. Lo miro expectante y este se contuvo y se fue. Dejando a Rose sumida en una inmensa confusión. Aunque él por su parte se sentía a un peor.

Ya eran cerca de las once y Theodore ya estaba en la biblioteca en la sección de libros prohibidos se sentía impaciente como en una broma _–pero tal vez ella si bromeaba, ¿no? ¿Qué me garantiza que venga?... ¿Y si me planta?–_ pensó, mientras se encogía aun más en el pequeño rincón en el que se encontraba. Por su parte Mandy estaba temerosa de que Nott en realidad no llegara _– ¿Y si él solo jugaba? si no viene... piensa positivo... piensa positivo– _comenzó a repetirse de camino a la biblioteca, al estar ahí se escabullo a la sección de libros prohibidos, ya era tarde y sabía que si alguien los descubría estaba acabada.

Miro su reloj eran ya las once con diez y no lo veía por ningún lado, respiro profundo y pensó _–si no llega en tres minutos me voy, y fingiré que nunca asistí–_ sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar más de lo habitual y sus ojos se cristalizaban al sopesar la idea de ser rechazada, tomo otra bocanada de aire miro su reloj de bolsillo once diez y siete, tomo de nuevo aire se echo a andar para la salida, mientras las lagrimas le caían lentamente por las mejillas, pero al pasar por el rincón de la ultima estantería, sintió una mano tomar su brazo, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la mirada enternecida de Nott que le dijo:

– ¿En serio pensaste qué no llegaría? –Mandy sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, mientras él la jalaba más hacia sí.

Los rojos labios de la chica se abrieron para negar la afirmación y con manos temblorosas comenzó a limpiarse el rostro, pero al intentar hablar de nuevo la boca de Nott se lo impidió. Sabía que debía estar volviéndose loco que aquello no le debía gustar, que solo debía ser por la apuesta, que aquellos temblorosos labios no le apetecían, pero cada vez que la besaba se sentía completo.

Además todo aquello no era más que culpa de esa pequeña castaña, que lo había citado a deshoras y lo había sorprendido con semejante ternura al soltarse en llanto por no encontrarlo, él no estaba preparado para esas sensaciones y mucho menos para resistirse a ellas.

Los labios de Mandy temblaban levemente bajo sus caricias, detrás del primer beso tierno y comprensivo, la boca de ella comenzó a relajarse, mientras que él comenzó a darle pequeños y suaves besos, efímeros, mientras oía su corazón desbocado, las manos de la chica comenzaron a perder y se posaron detrás del cuello de él, mientras que él con los pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas.

Separo lentamente los labios de la chica con la lengua, recorriendo su contorno, mordiendo su labio inferior, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, saboreándola, disfrutando de cada sensación. Mandy necesitaba respirar así que abrió los labios en busca de aire. Él inundo su boca, lamió la suave lengua lentamente, ella comenzó a devolverle el beso con el mismo esmero, perdiéndose en cada sensación, y por Merlín que se sentía bien con ella en esa posición. Ahogo un gemido en la boca de la chica, entrando con más pasión, más adentro, bailando, acariciando, succionando la lengua de ella.

Noto como Mandy lo abrazaba aun más, como se aferraba a su túnica. Sus manos abandonaron la cara de la chica, con una mano le agarro la nuca acercándola más a él, permitiéndose hundirse más en esa perfecta boca, cálida, dulce, húmeda. Con la mano libre descendió por la espalda de la chica hasta la cintura y la pego más a él, dejándole notar el tamaño de su deseo.

Un leve quejido de sorpresa salió de la boca de la joven al notar la presión del chico, un orgullo primitivo lleno a Nott, al menos ella nunca había sentido nada igual, por su parte él se sentía de la misma manera, nunca había sentido algo parecido por alguien, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas era consciente de nada más que no fuera ella, sus besos, su cuerpo, su calor.

Ella sabía que tenía que parar, que estaban yendo más allá, pero simplemente no podía, todo su cuerpo se estaba preparando para él y comenzó a sentir que siempre había estado así, preparado para él, solo para él.

Nunca había visto nada tan perfecto, la mano del cuello dejo su presión para explorar el cuerpo de la castaña, la acaricio el hombro, el brazo , el pecho, incluso por encima de la camisa y el sujetador Nott podía notar el pequeño montículo inflamado, su lengua se incursiono más profundamente mientras presionaba el seno contra su palma, el calor lo inundo, y la cordura desapareció, abandono los labios de la chica y comenzó a darle besos por el delicado cuello, sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la túnica, para terminar por quitar la camisa, mientras su lengua dibujaba ondulaciones sobre la cálida piel de su garganta, allí donde el pulso se aceleraba.

Los botones cedieron sin mucha complicación y Nott la mordisqueo, el hombro mientras retiraba la azul prenda, la mano de su cintura subió acariciando su espalda, mientras su boca bajaba hasta la clavícula de Mandy definiendo su forma con un centenar de pequeños y delicados besos.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro expectante por lo hermosa que era, tenía la piel blanca y perfecta, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y sus preciosos senos no se escondían del todo tras el bonito sujetador de encaje azul, Nott recorrió con un dedo el suave encaje y la delicada piel superior a este, la otra mano se posiciono en el cierre del sujetador y levanto la vista a los ojos castaños que lo miraban oscurecidos por el deseo, sonrojada y avergonzada.

Nott sonrío y el cierre se abrió, con ambas manos retiro las tiras de sus hombros y dejo caer la prenda mientras capturaba de nuevo la boca de la chica, que contesto, con más pasión de la que se creía capaz. Y aquello fue su perdición, sus manos se ahuecaron en sus pechos y sus pulgares jugaron con sus cumbres mientras se devoraban.

Mandy gimió, y el cuerpo de Nott se tenso más aún, era imposible, tenía que liberarse ya, sentía como la presión se erguía dentro su pantalón.

Sus manos dejaron los pechos de la chica, no podía seguir postergando más nada, no podía seguir jugando con sus límites, la necesitaba, se prometió que luego la compensaría, pero necesitaba sentirla, lo necesitaba igual que respirar. Puede que más.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda desnuda hasta el perfecto trasero de la chica y la apretó contra él, la necesitaba más que respirar, era un hecho, la alzo sin mucho esfuerzo, Mandy se abrazo a él con fuerza más que para sostenerse, para no soltarse de él. Este la levanto fructuosamente y la acomodo en la mesa más cerca de el rincón donde estaban, la sentó y se acomodo entre sus piernas listo para terminar con su tensión.

Las manos expertas del castaño acariciaron los muslos de la chica, mientras le acariciaba los labios, y se introdujo en su boca cuando sus manos se introdujeron debajo de su larga y perfecta falda escolar.

Noto como el cuerpo de Mandy se tensaba, pero él no sabía el porqué, no creía que ella esperara más, era solo que tal vez no era lo que ella esperaba, era lo único que en lo que Nott podía pensar. Pero estaba demasiado tenso y ella estaba húmeda, estaba lista para él. Lo abrazaba y besaba, gemía pidiendo más, y él tenía que dárselo. Aparto la tela azul de su ropa interior y la acaricio al fin como él había querido. La separo y acaricio con movimientos serpenteantes, hasta que el dedo llego a su destino, lo rodeo a la vez que imitaba el gesto con su lengua y se introdujo en ella cuando noto que la presión en la chica crecía.

Mandy dejo de besarle sorprendida, jadeante, se apoyo en su hombro y Nott sonrío mientras la daba un beso en el cabello, en definitiva ella estaba feliz al igual que él, estaba deseosa, ella estaba húmeda, pero demasiado estrecha, quizás ella en verdad no había salido con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero como saberlo. Nunca se había interesado por ella antes.

Necesitaba que se calmara, la beso de nuevo en el cabello, mientras retiraba suavemente el dedo, noto como las caderas de la chica intentaban retenerlo y sonrío para sus adentros, salió casi completamente y luego volvió a entrar, repitió el proceso en lo que podía llamarse fácilmente la mayor tortura de su vida.

Los gemidos de la chica empezaron a acompasar las embestidas cada más rápidas y más profundas del dedo del castaño, podía notar el calor de la chica, sus caderas empezaban a seguir el ritmo y un grito de placer surgió de su garganta, no podía esperar más, con la mano libre se libero a sí mismo de la incómoda barrera de la ropa. Retiro el dedo y sintió de nuevo como ella se tensaba, pero al momento se relajaba y posaba sus brazos en su espalda aun más fuerte, abrazándolo hacia ella.

Nott sonrío y la abrazo mientras se hundía en su boca.

Su cuerpo acaricio la parte cálida de la chica y Nott gimió, ya no podía esperar más la acerco a él y entro en ella.

–_Por Morgana–_ se dijo Nott, se movió un poco más dentro de ella solo unos centímetros y lo noto. Había estado con demaciadas chicas como para notarlo y conocía bien la materia, ahí había una barrera que no debería haber. Levanto los ojos confundidos hasta la castaña, y la vio con los labios enrojecidos por sus propios besos, el cabello alborotado y sus grandes ojos mirándolo con expectación y dolor. _–Joder–._

Nott se tensó por un momento y luego decidió que todo iría bien, que era normal, y que él estaba loco por ella. Esa fue una conclusión loca y precipitada, pero de momento todo indicaba que era correcta. La miro a los ojos y vio lágrimas, _–Merlín–_, le había hecho daño, si le hubiera dicho antes que era virgen.

–Mandy, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto y a la vez quedo sorprendido por el tono dulce de su voz, mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la frente.

Mandy trago y asintió, lo miro con algo parecido a la vergüenza y le dijo:

–Esto, duele.

Nott la beso de nuevo en la frente y se armo de valor para preguntar:

– ¿Por qué no me frenaste?

–No lo sé... me sentí, no sé cómo explicarte –Mandy bajo la mirada y Nott la miro de nuevo.

–Yo también me sentí así –le dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla y la besaba en los labios.

Mandy se abrazo a él, mientras comenzaba una lenta retirada, ella lo abrazaba en su interior de la misma manera que en el exterior, así que Nott tenía que recurrir a toda su compostura para no tomarla como él quería, ella estaba dolorida y tenía que ir con cuidado.

Se retiro lo justo para que ella notara su ausencia y volvió a adentrarse con más rapidez, así una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a soltarse, hasta que sus caderas lo acompañaron en sus movimientos.

El corazón de Nott se iba salir del pecho, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, su cuerpo empezaba a tomar el control de sus acciones.

Se retiro de ella una y otra vez con movimientos ya descontrolados, duros, desesperados intentando no rendirse a la perfección que ella le ofrecía. Una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo se tenso y con un último gemido, se rindió dentro de ella dándole más de sí mismo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando terminaron él la ayudo a vestirse, lentamente fue acomodando desde su pequeña ropa interior hasta terminar anudando su capa, ambos estaban listos al pasar unos minutos, ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado dentro, pero sabían que querían volver a estarlo. Él la tomo de la mano y la acompaño hasta su sala común, para su desgracia llegaron demasiado rápido. Ella se despidió de él con un cálido abrazo y él se lo devolvió gustoso de la misma manera apretándola más contra sí, mientras que le depositaba un casto beso en la frente.

Ella entro en la Sala cuando le proporciono la respuesta al acertijo, y Nott se quedo mirando el espacio por el que ella se había ido. Luego pronuncio sin pensar, las primeras palabras que lo llevaron al borde de la locura.

–Te quiero –Lo peor de todo, era que sabía perfecto que así lo sentía y no le molestaba ni un poco. Pero se reprochaba por no poder decírselo a ella.

En la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraba Harry con un descontento abrazador. Cuando miro entrar a la pequeña Weasley no dudo en comenzar a interrogarla, quería saber, necesitaba saber que Ron no estaba con Hermione.

–Hola Ginny –dijo con un deje de reproche.

– ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto la pelirroja ahora con un fastidió notorio.

–Dime, haz visto a Ron.

–A que te refieres –al ver la mirada de Harry entendió por completo su duda– ¿Qué si eh visto a Ron con Hermione?

– ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? –dijo incrédulo Harry.

–Es el mismo tono con el que me lo preguntaste... –Ginny se armo de valor y le soltó a Harry todo lo que se estaba guardando– no sé qué te molesta, ellos siempre han sido amigos. En todo caso él que debería estar molesto y dejar de hablarte es Ron –antes de que Harry pudiera alegar algo a su favor ella añadió: – Sabes de lo que hablo, así que si Ron no te deja de hablar yo lo haré.

Harry la miro estupefacto de momento hasta llego a pensar que había perdido la cordura al escuchar esas palabras de Ginevra ella siempre estaba para él.

–Hasta que arregles las cosas –Agrego volteando antes de subir el último peldaño para la habitación de las chicas.

Por otra parte en las Mazmorras, Draco y Blaise bebían Whiskey de fuego, mientras esperaban a Theodore. –_Terminare esta puta apuesta antes de que se me salga de control_–pensaba Draco y Blaise _–ya quiero que estos pierdan… todo por su orgullo de mierda_–.

Nott caminaba hacia su sala común ensimismado en todas sus emociones que ahora estaban a flor de piel _–nunca pensé, que podría sentirme así al estar con alguien. Siempre lo sentí como parte de la vida, más no como parte de mí y ella en verdad me entrego algo más... y me temo que de igual forma yo le entregue más–._

Al entrar en su sala común vio las siluetas de sus amigos tras la chimenea tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negros y miro a Draco, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Draco le dijo:

–Quiero terminar la apuesta.

Nott noto como los ojos de Zabini casi se salían de sus órbitas y en los de Draco se pintaba un poco de esperanza, él sonrió...

–Es tarde para echarse atrás –dijo Nott, mientras se serbia un poco de Whisky de fuego en un vaso.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– pregunto Draco incrédulo y estupefacto.

–A eso eh ganado amigo. Ahora quiero mi parte.

Al escuchar esas palabras Draco dejo caer su vaso y se sintió perdido _– ¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo?... bueno si se como, pero porque gano él, en definitiva debí ser pariente de Morgana para que Merlín me castigue así–_pensó con desdicha, mientras su cuerpo dejaba escapar toda su ira, cuando subía a su habitación en el último peldaño le dijo a Theodore:

–La tendrás.

Hermione entro a deshoras a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry seguía en el sillón donde había mantenido su extraña conversación con Ginevra, aun estaba estupefacto y le pregunto a Hermione con todo su acopió de valor:

– ¿Tu lo quieres? –ella lo miro ceñuda, no comprendía o no quería comprender.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A Ron –Hermione sintió su cara palidecer y su corazón encogerse, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer así que le pregunto:

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry sintió como la cordura volvía a él, y jalo a Hermione para con él, la sentó sobre sus piernas y la acallo besándola en los labios.

Desde la entrada de la sala común Ron observaba la escena con algo parecido a la rabia y la decepción. Volvió en sus pasos y salió de allí para perderse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente en todo el castillo se podían encontrar cualquier tipo de emociones y sentimientos, desde el enfado latente y la decepción en los Weasley, la culpabilidad de Hermione, la confusión de Harry, la sensación de victoria de Zabini, la extraña alegría en Nott, la felicidad y vergüenza en Mandy, el miedo en Draco Malfoy y la frustración en Rose.

Después de esa extraña noche Harry, pensó en hablarle a Ginny acercarse y preguntarle porque le hablaba así, pero para su desgracia la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que tenía que esperar a que las aguas se calmaran.

Theodore se levanto más temprano de lo habitual quería verla hablarle y hacer muchas cosas de las que se tuvo que contener la noche anterior. Al terminar de alistarse comenzó su camino hacia mensajería _–nunca pensé hacer esto– _pensó mientras se disponía a entregar una pequeña carta a su lechuza para que esta la enviara. De ahí emprendió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue observar la mesa de Ravenclaw, la encontró con su uniforme correctamente, la recordó como la noche anterior la dejo sin él y el mero recuerdo lo hizo excitarse, desterró esos pensamientos, y sonrió de nuevo, más para sí al recordar las tímidas caricias que ella le proporciono la noche anterior ahora se sentía un iluso al no haber imaginado antes que ella podría ser virgen. La estuvo observando desde que entro _–seguro que esta dolorida es tan frágil, aunque se ve feliz… radiante diría yo. La entiendo yo me siento demasiado feliz, como nunca… por eso hago esas cosas…_– un leve sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Nott al recordar el detalle que tuvo al enviarle la nota, él nunca hacia esas cosas al menos no por una chica y lo peor del asunto era que se sentía obligado a brindarle algo diferente, algo especial: –_Cuando pensé en compensarla a noche hablaba enserio y lo hare–. _Se prometió Nott mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Por su parte Mandy estaba feliz, se sentía completa era una extraña sensación de que no le faltaba nada. Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, recordando todas las sensaciones que tuvo la noche anterior y como sus sentimientos para con Nott iban en aumento, que por poco y no ve a la lechuza acercarse, cuando esta le tendió la pequeña carta con sus patas no se explicaba él porque la misma. La acepto al ver la insistencia de la lechuza nunca la había visto aunque cuando observo el pequeño sobre no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas ardían y las palpitaciones arrebatadas de su corazón. Respiro profundo al releer las iniciales que sobresalían en la carta T.N. pasó su dedo sobre ellas y suspiro inconscientemente antes de comenzar a abrirlo.

Releyó la nota en varios segundos la caligrafía era excelente y no se diga de la ortografía de Nott, ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría con cada palabra que leía:

_Mandy:_

_Sé que lo que paso anoche no es exactamente lo que habías planeado, y te quiero recompensar quiero que sepas que esto es importante para mí. Te parece si el viernes cenamos. Bueno mientras espero tu respuesta con una ansiedad incontrolable. _

_Espero que podamos hablar hoy en la tarde mientras estudiamos. _

_¿Qué te parece? Hasta en la tarde._

_Theodore Nott_

Nott la observaba con poco disimulo desde la mesa de Slytherin se sintió feliz y permitió a su orgullo agrandarse al verla sonreír cuando termino de leer la carta, su carta. Él nunca lo aceptaría, pero un miedo extraño se apodero de él un segundo y la duda llego deshaciéndose de su confianza y haciéndolo dudar de que la idea fuera buena, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo de una reacción negativa, pero se contuvo. Al final todo salió bien, aunque lo bueno dura poco.

En la torre de Gryffindor Ronald estaba sentado frente a la chimenea dispuesto a enfrentar a Hermione y terminarla, él ya no quería sentir ese vació cuando ella no estuviera a su lado. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar palabra sintió como su decisión se fue por la borda cuando ella lo tomo de la corbata y lo beso seductoramente dejándolo sin aliento y falto de voluntad. Para su suerte la sala común estaba vacía o casi vacía, porque mientras Hermione acorralaba a Ron una cabellera pelirroja iba bajando los peldaños y para sorpresa de Ginevra se topo con una imagen muy desalentadora para su amigo Harry y poco conveniente para su querido hermano Ronald, de momento no hiso nada retrocedió lentamente y fingió no haber visto nada. Tenía que relajarse y pensar que haría.

Harry por su parte esperaba a su novia y mejor amigo sentado al frente de la mesa común mientras se distraía escuchando conversaciones ajenas, para no pensar en el inconveniente que tuvo con la pelirroja. Hasta que un comentario descabellado lo saco por completo de sus casillas escucho claramente como dos Gryffindors un año menores que él decían:

–_Ginevra Weasley si esa pobretona esta con Blaise Zabini_

Volvió su rostro a las jóvenes que mantenían la conversación y noto la envidia con la que lo decían como a firmando semejante desfachatez. Espero impaciente la contestación de la amiga y esta añadió.

–_No puedo creer eso, él es tan apuesto y tiene que salir con esa._

Pronuncio con desdén la última palabra y eso termino con la poca cordura de Harry no supo bien el motivo, pero tenía que salir de el Gran Comedor, necesitaba respirar.

Por su parte Draco Malfoy estaba ensimismado por su pérdida estaba dispuesto a cumplir, tenía que hacerlo. Caminaba muy a su pesar sabía perfecto las palabras necesarias para conseguir que alguien se fijara en él, el problema no era ese era que prefería no hacer nada el solo quería diversión y no la tendría si su padre lo torturaba durante vacaciones de navidad, respiro profundo y pensó _–diviértete ahora… ya estas comprometido por tener que pagar esa apuesta, al menos diviértete. Ella está muy bien y es agradable… ese es el problema normalmente me acostumbro con facilidad a las cosas buenas–._ Draco soltó el aire rápidamente y se armo de coraje, solo tenía esa opción o aceptar que no podía pagarle a Nott y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

Camino en el Gran Comedor directo hacia Rose estaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero era su única opción que más daba quien lo viera _– ¿esto es lo que les gusta no? Sí el no avergonzarse de estar con ellas es importante, además para que sea mi Novia Oficial necesito que todos lo sepan–_ pensó antes de tomar asiento al lado de Rose. Ella lo miro estupefacta y le sonrío _–en verdad él es extraño, pero no puedo juzgarlo aun no lo conozco… lo suficiente–_ se dijo Rose antes de preguntarle a Draco:

– ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche? Me confundes… –no sabía cómo terminar lo que quería decir así que solo lo soltó– ¿por qué ahora…

Rose no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Draco había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, _–es ahora o nunca–_ se dijo antes de besarla _–lo peor del asunto es que todos nos ven, aunque ese es el punto que se enteren. Novia Oficial–_ se repitió. Ese primer beso no fue casto, él se acerco con gran agilidad hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, para al momento de interrumpirla introducir su lengua por entre sus labios, y aunque fue de improvisto la besó lentamente con ternura, fue lo menos pasional que pudo y la soltó antes de hundirse en ese mar de sabores, él tenía que evitar que ella le gustara, porque simplemente era algo que tenía que pagar. Al momento de soltarla pudo sentir como tanto las miradas como el cuchicheo de el Gran Comedor era para ellos, lo sorprendió él no sentirse incomodo y lo divirtió que ella estuviera totalmente sonrojada.

–Me gustas.

–Oh –de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta no dejaba a Rose poder hablar, sonrío lentamente y se sintió sumamente divertida al ver la perplejidad en el rostro de Draco, así que hiso un esfuerzo y agrego– tu también me gustas.

Vio como las mejillas de Rose se teñían de un rojo intenso y bajaba la mirada como apenada, la tomo por la barbilla para hacer todo más fácil y le dijo.

–Este viernes podemos hacer algo en la tarde…

Era una afirmación, pero aun así espero a que ella respondiera, así que se espero hasta que la vio asentir. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a su mesa. Sonrió a Nott y luego miro a Pansy que estaba estupefacta.

–Lo siento Parkinson, pero ya no estoy disponible… al menos no para ti –dijo Draco con desdén, mientras tomaba su desayuno habitual.

Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe se rieron a carcajadas. Theodore por su parte se sentía orgulloso de que al menos pudo ayudar un poco a Draco para que dejara a Pansy.

Después de eso Blaise Zabini salió del Gran Comedor, iba de vuelta hacia las Mazmorras ya que había olvidado unos apuntes, tardo un poco en encontrarlos pero al momento de ayarlos salió disparado de ahí hacia su primera clase que le impartía McGonagall, así que tenía que llegar a tiempo. Cuando de repente sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al chocar con otro en una esquina, él iba apurado y despistado así que no la vio.

Ginny estaba pensativa, de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su primera clase Pociones, en las Mazmorras, no se podía concentrar, aun no sopesaba la idea de que Hermione engañara a Harry con Ron. Así que cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para cuando sintió como su trasero aterrizaba en el piso. No iba a protestar, sabía que era su culpa, por caminar sin precaución, pero al verlo de nuevo a él, sintió un extraño malestar en el estomago y comenzó a tensarse.

De momento la clase ya no le parecía tan importante, le tendió su mano a Ginevra para que se pudiera levantar, cuando la tuvo a su nivel, no le soltó la mano e hizo un leve jalón en seña de invitación a ella. Cuando la vio sonreír comenzó a correr seguido por una alegre pelirroja.

Recorrieron muchos pasillos y subieron algunas escaleras, bajaron otras, hasta que llegaron hasta la torre de astronomía que ahora estaba vacía. Comenzaron a platicar y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, ella no se dio cuenta de cómo o en qué momento él poso su mano en su cintura, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando puso la otra detrás de su nuca y comenzó a acercarla aun más, aunque cuando lo noto tampoco opuso resistencia, se deshizo en sus brazos de nuevo. Pero esta vez movida por otros motivos, otros sentimientos.

Al sentir que ella estaba entre sus brazos, ligera, hermosa y consiente Blaise dejo de resistirse y con un leve movimiento lamio el labio inferior de Ginny pidiendo, y consiguiendo así permiso para entrar en su boca, comenzaron de manera lenta y tierna. Pero al pasar los segundos comenzó a aumentar la pasión y terminaron a presados en los brazos del otro. Ginevra si quiera noto cuando había posado sus brazos en el cuello de Blaise, y él no era consciente de que prácticamente la tenía encima. Ellos se sintieron de momento completos en los brazos del otro, envueltos en esos sabores y sensaciones que él otro les producía. Sabían que iba más allá de un simple besó ya que Ginny logro olvidar sus pesares, y sobre todo a Harry. Blaise Zabini tenía el don de hacerla olvidarlo. Por su parte él se sentía cálido y diferente con ella.

Después de haberse dado varios besos, uno tras otro, se separaron, él poso su frente en la de ella y sonrió sin abrir sus ojos, se sentía extrañamente completo. Ella por su parte se sentía feliz, aliviada. Al fin abrieron los ojos, ambos estaban sonriendo. Él le dio un cálido beso de la frente y le dijo:

–Enserio me gustas, pequeña Weasley.

Ginny se paro en puntas y beso los labios de Blaise Zabini castamente. Para su sorpresa esa fue la primera vez que la llamaron pequeña y no se molesto. Ni un poco.

* * *

GRACIAS por leer...

dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas lo que sea en RR y agregren a Favoritos... :D


	4. Capitulo 4

Mucho tiempo, tengo con este capítulo en el computador que será desde siempre sin terminar. Espero les guste(:

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Pagando la apuesta**

Draco Malfoy y Rose Zeller

Ya era viernes y todo estaba listo o de cabeza. En el castillo todo estaba hecho un mar de emociones que llegaban a la desesperación, en su mayoría.

Primero que nada estaba Ginevra Weasley con su hermano en la sala común de Gryffindor, ella no tenía el valor de hablarle y se sumía en sus cavilaciones –_tal vez el sombrero se equivocó de casa... de momento ya no me siento como una leona, yo no puedo enfrentar a Ron por lo que pasa. Tal vez hasta lo entiendo. Yo ahora no sé ni que hacer, esta Blaise y Harry... son totalmente diferentes y aunque siempre quise a Harry, creo que lo sobre estime. Por el otro lado Blaise es importante para mí y me calma cuando la tormenta, él está ahí ahora y no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo, menos por algo sin sentido como querer a Harry–_. Ginny ya no quería estar en su sala común, quería verlo, quería ver a Blaise Zabini, no habían quedado eso ya lo sabía, pero tal vez si Merlín quería, su suerte no se iría por la borda y lo vería.

En Hufflepuff Rose estaba apenada aun por lo sucedido con Malfoy en el comedor en la semana, ya era viernes y habían dicho que hoy saldrían, pero no estaba preparada, ya era tarde lo sabía, las clases habían terminado desde temprano y él le había propuesto cenar en las cocinas solos, estaba indecisa sobre eso, pero segura sobre que lo quería ver.

En las Mazmorras todo era un caos, Zabini estaba decidido a que tenía que ir a buscar a Ginevra y eso fue lo que hizo cuando Nott lo obligo a cederle la habitación esa noche y encontrar otro sitio para dormir.

Theodore estaba organizando algo parecido a una cena romántica con Mandy, quería caminar con ella por el lago y luego terminar en su habitación para cenar, la misma estaría arreglada para la ocasión ¡Y esta sí que era una ocasión especial!

Draco veía como Nott ordenaba todo en el cuarto, ya había encogido prácticamente todos los muebles, las camas ya no estaban, solo estaba la de él. Con un poco más de magia encogió los baúles y movió su cama, la acomodo en el centro de la pared derecha, al lado izquierdo acomodo una pequeña mesa con una cena para dos, había copas y Aguamiel que fue lo mejor que Nott pudo conseguir ya que fue de improviso.

Theodore comenzó a sentirse nervioso por la mirada insistente de Draco y el hecho de que no se fuera, lo miro y le pregunto:

– ¿Qué no dirás nada? –_seguro que solo quiere molestarme, por lo de la apuesta..._ pensó Nott...

–En realidad sí, que saldré a pagar tu apuesta.

–Seguro –_al menos ahora su humor mejorara, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá solo? _se dijo Nott, mientras sonreía a Draco y agregaba: – me da gusto, espero la pases tan bien como yo.

Draco se echo a reír y le dijo: – no quiero retar a mi suerte, pero seguro que la paso mejor –ambos rieron y Draco, dejo a Theodore terminar de arreglar la habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de poner el primer pie fuera de la alcoba Theodore agrego:

–Pues no la retes tanto, que seguro que te llevas una sorpresa –al escuchar el comentario de Theodore, Draco paró en seco su caminar se viro y lo miro severo. –A mí ya me paso –agrego Nott, mientras se encogía de hombros para restar importancia y agregaba– ¿Por qué crees que es esta cena?

Draco siseo algo inteligible antes de salir de su sala común, con la esperanza de que Rose ya estuviera en las cocinas, no quería tener que buscarla, él nunca buscaba a nadie, al menos no a las chicas, ellas siempre se ofrecían como voluntarias cuando él deseaba pasar un buen rato. Ahora le parecían distantes esas fechas, ahora tenía que hacer lo que Nott quería y para colmo, se temía que él mismo lo deseaba, quería tener a esa chica, deseaba poseerla. Camino desde las Mazmorras y al llegar a las cocinas se llevo una gran sorpresa, al no encontrarla comenzaba a desesperarse, él siempre era puntal, así que pensó que ella tal vez no iría, de inmediato descarto la idea de ir a buscarla. Se encamino al rincón más alejado mientras le ordeno a un elfo:

–Tráeme un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

Comenzó a beberla y se empezó a sentir iluso al haber asistido a la cena, bebió un tarro tras otro, con un humor demasiado amargo, ya no estaba feliz por Nott, de hecho ahora estaba molesto con él –_ese Nott siempre con sus planes y esa perra de Hufflepuff que no ha asistido... aun así todo es culpa de Nott y mía ¡Por Merlín! como putas acepte la apuesta, todo se está yendo, ya perdí y ahora no puedo cumplir mi parte_–.

Cerca de las cocinas Rose se debatía entre entrar o irse, ya había pasado media hora, pero tenía la esperanza de que él aun estuviera ahí. Se armo con un valor que no portaba y entro a las cocinas. De momento paso su vista por todos lados ahí no había nadie, respiro entrecortado y salió de ese lugar que por primera vez le molestaba, todo el sonido de los elfos y el silencio que dejaba la falta de magos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin sentido por los pasillos, solo para no pensar, corría de vez en vez y caminaba lentamente otro tanto. Al fin se detuvo, estaba en su refugio, el aula abandonada donde se reunía con sus amigas. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin prestarle mucha atención lo fumo, solo estuvo ahí unos minutos, en lo que sintió el enojo desaparecer. Pero para su desdicha cuando caminaba por las escaleras una cambio de posición se movió dos pasillos más, cuando al fin pudo bajar, se sorprendió por la escena que estaba viendo, no era que Malfoy le importara mucho, ni menos, pero eso la rebajaba _–no fue a nuestra cena y ahora se está tirando a esa... respira y da media vuelta. Vete. –._ Se dijo Rose cuando sintió su corazón flaquear.

Draco Malfoy desistió de esperar a Rose cuando tomo su quinto tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no esperaban, menos por una mujer, salió dando dos zancadas y con el humor considerablemente mejorado –_te ibas a divertir... aun puedes hacerlo y si no es con esa, hay muchas que les gustaría ocupar su lugar–._ Pensó mientras emprendía su retirada de las cocinas. Al avanzar por los pasillos sintió su orgullo flaquear cuando por su mente paso ese pensamiento: _–tal vez debo buscarla, y si se retraso–,_ pero al instante se reprocho el hecho de haberlo pensado, camino indefinidamente hasta que en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Pansy.

–Hola Draco, pensé que ibas a estar ocupado hoy –dijo en tono burlón, mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él.

–_Tiene un gran cuerpo, cierto. Su rostro es como de un ángel. Lástima que este loca.–_ se dijo Draco cuando Pansy se comenzó a acercar, la dejo hacer y deshacer, mientras se pegaba a él, pero justo cuando ella comenzó a besarlo escucho unos pasos y la respiración de alguien, se volvió para ver quien los había descubierto y la vio era ella, Rose.

–_Típico–_ pensó Draco –_Mierda_– y comenzó a caminar tras ella. No quería verse desesperado, así que no corrió, aunque sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas, aunque solo fuera por la apuesta _–esto no me ayuda, y menos con esa puta apuesta–_ se dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

Por su parte Pansy Parkinson torció el rostro de una forma inelegible y se hizo una promesa a si misma _Draco me pagara cada una de las que me ha hecho._

–Espera Rose –grito Draco ya desesperado.

Ella se detuvo giro sobre sus talones y levanto lentamente su mirada a la del joven. Rose se sintió como una tonta; Draco pensó que todo mejoraría y no se equivoco del todo. Una vez que ella se freno, Draco comenzó a acercarse.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Rose con los ojos bajos.

– ¿Qué qué pasa? –pregunto él dejando aflorar su frustración.

–Ah, perdona –Rose estaba ruborizada y dominada por el enfado así que miro a Draco y agrego–. No lo sé solo, me has plantado… y más a tu favor te he encontrado con... –esto lo dijo con un tono irónico al hablar.

–Vaya, si yo he sido él que te ha plantado –siseo Draco mientras comenzaba a enfadarse–. Ahora cúlpame, no recuerdo haber esperado a alguien en mi vida, hasta hoy en la noche, mientras bebía cerveza de mantequilla y créeme eso de esperar no lo hago por cualquiera.

–Por cualquiera –refunfuñó Rose malhumorada.

El Slytherin adoptó una expresión de absoluta molestia. _–Ahora se molestara porque la he esperado ¿cierto?– _pensó Draco mientras observaba la ahora ceñuda cara de rose.

– ¿Por cualquiera? –comentó Draco dejando notar su molestia, dando otro paso hacia la joven. Esa conversación podía costarle mucho y él ya no estaba dispuesto a perder.

–Detente. –Ordeno Rose mientras se apartaba un paso–. Esto… se me está saliendo de control.

La intensidad en la mirada de Draco aumento y su rostro se relajo, cuando noto el nerviosismo en la voz de Rose así que la miro y le pregunto:

– ¿Por qué no fuiste? –Su voz estaba impregnada de malhumor y fastidio, pero por otra parte sus ojos mostraban algo que ni siquiera él mismo pudo definir, estaba entre la confusión y decepción.

Él por su parte no entendió la expresión de la muchacha, pero no le dio importancia. Quería escuchar los motivos de ella, quería saber el porqué le dejo esperando.

–Es solo que... –dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada– Yo… no puedo creer esto, pero… Merlín… –Draco esperaba expectante y para su sorpresa ansioso la respuesta que Rose le negaba.

Rose, levanto lentamente la vista, y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que detonaban una frustración inmensa.

–Lo siento –dijo con la voz cargada de vergüenza–. Debí ir es solo... es que tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar. –Haciendo un tono extraño al decir las últimas palabras.

Draco la miro sin expresión alguna, aun no cabía en el asombro –_tal vez después de todo aun me pueda divertir–_ se dijo, antes de mirar más profundamente a Rose y decirle:

–Tienes razón: debías haber asistido. –Rose lo miró apenada y él sonrió–. Y tal vez solo habría pasado lo que tenía que pasar... o tal vez esto tenía que pasar para que pasara... –hizo una pausa para luego agregar– lo que podría pasar –dijo imitando el tono de la joven y ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

Ella lo miro y sonrió, fue en ese momento cuando perdió su capacidad para razonar lo que había pasado y solo se dejo hacer por él rubio experto que estaba a su lado.

Con esto, él se acercó hacia la sorprendida joven y ahogó con su boca la exclamación que iba a emitir. Merlín, era tan dulce. Millones de veces había besado, otras miles, y nunca con la misma joven más de una noche, y ahora estaba ahí en medio del castillo en un pasillo poco transitado con una de las pocas que nunca pensó en besar, haciendo y deshaciendo en su boca, cuando saboreó su dulce sabor, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Ella era pura gloria.

Notó con satisfacción que la chica le seguía el ritmo y se entregaba profundamente al beso. Sus lenguas, comenzaron a danzar, se complementaban la una a la otra. Cada vez que se rozaban, Draco sentía como un estremecimiento recorría toda la espina dorsal de la joven. Le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y notó cómo se endurecía al escuchar el gemido que le provocaba Rose. Lentamente, se fue separando de ella. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Ella tenía la mirada adorablemente perdida –_adorablemente, ahora sí es seguro que estoy loco_– se dijo Draco al mirarla. Su respiración era agitada, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir satisfecho su orgullo masculino.

–Esto es de lo que hablaba... esto podría pasar –decía la joven levantando la vista hacia él. Los ojos le brillaban.

–Sí, me temo que ya ha pasado y que no soy el único al que le ha gustado –ella se sonrojo aun más. Él la miro atentamente, Rose se revolvió incómoda entre sus brazos.

–Draco, es solo que es por eso... –dijo con una risita nerviosa. Lanzó un hondo suspiró y se tranquilizó–. Tú… tú me gustas. Demasiado. Me siento falta de cordura cuando estas cerca yo solo... no quería hacer ninguna estupidez.

–Espero que no pienses que esto es una estupidez, además ya sabes que tú me gustas –aseveró el Slytherin muy serio mientras pensaba: _– ¡por Merlín que esto ha sido fácil, enserio debo gustarle mucho! Mejor para mí–._

– ¿Qué? Pero te he visto con Pansy no tienes que fingir... yo... yo entiendo –dijo Rose mientras le temblaba la voz con un renovado nerviosismo.

Pero Draco apenas la escuchaba. Con lo primero le bastaba. Era lo que se había temido al ver la apasionada respuestas de la pequeña rubia, ahora tenía la confirmación. Aquello seria más que sencillo, lástima que hasta en aquel momento se dio cuenta. Le habría sido más útil hacía una semana. Decidió que Theodore y su apuesta podían irse a la mierda, él quería divertirse y ese era el momento. Eso lo llevaba a un problema menos: avanzaría con la apuesta, aunque esta vez tendría que esforzarse.

–Rose –pronuncio el nombre lentamente como si fuera la cosa más preciada. Había que ir con cuidado y no dar pasos en falso–, me gustas mucho. Pero necesito estar seguro que yo te gusto de igual manera; ya me he humillado lo suficiente, al esperar por ti... solo quiero que prometas que mañana si vendrás al partido. –La expresión de la chica era indescifrable, Draco pensó antes de volver a hablar _–tal vez le molesta que se lo pida. Quizá quiera irse o tal vez aun tiene hambre– _Podremos comer, cenar o desayunar.. Solo pasa el sábado conmigo –agrego.

Draco se cortó cuando la joven, con expresión decidida, le beso.. No era un beso dulce era un beso lleno de deseo, lo tomo de la corbata mientras con la mano libre le hacía pequeñas caricias en el cuello justo debajo de la nuca; él por su parte le respondió el beso más que dichoso, y justo cuando Draco comenzaba a marcar el paso ella se separo para agregar lentamente las siguientes palabras:

– Sabes qué no miento.. Tú me gustas. –dijo ella con voz segura, mientras comenzó a separarse de los brazos de Draco, él la miro y le dijo:

– ¡Pruébalo! –La reto, mientras soltaba el aire y la miraba expectante...

Un beso fue la respuesta de Rose y eso lo hizo perderse de nuevo.

Por fin se separaron y sintieron que el frío les envolvía. La mirada de Draco por primera vez reflejaba calidez, en perfecto contraste con el hielo que Rose había visto tantas veces en ella. Sin mediar palabra, se sentaron con la espalda pegada a la pared y la chica dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Siento no hab..

Pero él no la dejo terminar la acallo con un beso y cuando la soltó le siseo todo lentamente al más estilo Slytherin, que ella interpreto como sumamente sensual:

–Todo está bien, ¿cierto? –Su voz tembló cuando decidió disculparse, nunca había tenido que decir algo semejante sencillamente porque nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta, forzado a hacerlo por decirlo de algún modo– Sabes que también lo lamento –Soltó de golpe al final –_todo sea por la apuesta_– se temía una respuesta grosera por parte de ella, pero más sin embargo lo sorprendió con un cálido beso en la mejilla, Rose aun estaba sonrojada y no creía lo que había sucedido así que luego de besarla le dijo. –No debí liarme con Pansy…

–Creo que será mejor... que lo olvidemos ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –Esa fue la respuesta por parte de ella.

– ¿Ahora mismo? –Respondió Draco algo escéptico.

– ¿Por qué no? O ¿Acaso ya no tienes hambre? –En ese momento él la sonrió, se levanto de su lugar y le tendió una mano, él sabía cómo comportarse para eso era un Malfoy.

Fueron desde ahí tomados de la mano hasta las cocinas, tomaron asiento en la misma mesa de la otra noche y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que se les venía en mente, desde lo estresante que era competir con Potter en los partidos hasta como podían ver al profesor _Flitwick_ quedarse dormido en clase.

Por su parte en las afueras del castillo cerca al lago se encontraban Theodore y Mandy, caminando pausadamente, hablando vagamente de las obligaciones que tenían para con la escuela, aunque ambos se encontraban perdidos en emociones que hasta el momento siquiera conocían. Theo por su parte sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no comprendía del todo, había leído estudiado cada emoción humana posible y nunca había experimentado esa, era algo extraño e intimidante para él. Ella por su parte sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban con tan solo escuchar su voz, sentía de momento como sus palpitaciones iban en aumento y con una sola mirada todo su cuerpo se sentía desvanecer.

–Creo que será mejor que ya entremos. –Dijo Theodore tomándola de la mano y jalándola junto con él hacía el castillo, no le dio oportunidad siquiera de responder aunque ella no habría dudado en ir con él.

Caminaron en silencio por el castillo ella nunca había entrado a otra sala común, solo Ravenclaw como dictaban las reglas.. Ahora le parecía tan distante aquel tiempo, lo siguió apresurada con la esperanza de que el resto de la velada fuera un existo.

Al entrar a la sala común se sintió de momento observada, pero al instante que Nott poso su otra mano en su cintura su seguridad aumento y dejo de sentirse pequeña. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Theodore, por primera vez en esa noche, él tembló sus nervios se agrandaron y su corazón se encogió con la simple idea de que a ella el detalle le pareciera insignificante.

Él esperaba impaciente que ella agregara algo sobre la decoración de la habitación, pero ella por el contrarió solo miraba la habitación sin emitir una sola palabra, mientras lentamente guardaba aquel recuerdo en su memoria. Theo al sentirse intimidado agrego aún temeroso un:

– ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te gusta? Lo siento solo quería que esto fuera perfecto para ti..

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando ella la acallo con un de sus dedos, posándolo lentamente encima de sus labios mientras lo miraba tiernamente y decía:

–Esto es más que prefecto, es más de lo que merezco..

Theodore iba a responder, pero de nuevo ella lo acallo solo que esta vez fue con sus delicados labios.

Por su parte Draco estaba algo distraído mientras cenaba con Rose, no era su primera cita había tenido cientos de estas con Pansy, pero en ninguna se había sentido atraído por ella como en ese momento Rose le atraía. Su compañía lo impregnaba de una sensación de libertad por extraño que sonara aunque él no dejaba de culpar a la apuesta _apuesta de la cual se iba a liberar pronto, y entre más pronto mejor_. Al terminar de cenar ella se levanto de su asiento, mientras él la imito, Rose agrego un:

–Ya es tarde.. Es mejor que me valla –Él la miro y ofreció su compañía aun se sentía extraño por haberse disculpado.

– ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? –Pregunto con un deje de ilusión, cuando se sorprendió de inmediato se recrimino, pero luego pensó que era lo único que le quedaba divertirse aunque todo fuera parte de la apuesta.

–Claro –fue la respuesta de Rose que le sonrió él tomo su mano.

Caminaron en silencio de nuevo, como hacia algunas noches. Al llegar a la entrada de su sala común sintió algo extraño cuando él la envolvía entre sus brazos y besaba tiernamente en los labios, estuvieron redescubriendo esos sabores que les parecían tan apetitosos, hasta que él cortó el beso y le dijo:

– ¿Iras mañana al partido verdad?

Rose asintió y de nuevo se perdió en el profundo gris de sus ojos, él le sonrió y ella se separo para entrar lentamente a su sala común.

–_Todo sea por la apuesta... –_se dijo Draco mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia las Mazmorras, claro que para su desgracia sabía que había algo más.

Draco vago por el castillo sabía que no podía volver a su habitación ya que Nott la utilizaría, desvió un momento su mente a lo mucho que Nott se divertiría esta noche con esa Ravenclaw, recordó lo que él vivió esa noche y al instante desterró la idea de que Rose en verdad le gustara, todo era una apuesta. Continúo su camino sin rumbo fijo.

Por otro lado Blaise caminaba embelesado estaba ya cerca de la torre de Gryffindor aun miraba para todos lados por los pasillos con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Ginny, pero nada, no la veía por ningún lado. Con gran decepción por no haber encontrado a la pequeña Weasley comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo o al menos eso pensó cuando noto que sus pasos inconscientemente lo llevaron a la torre de Astronomía donde anteriormente había pasado una increíble tarde con Ginevra, más para su sorpresa se encontró ahí a la pelirroja.

–Hola –pronuncio lentamente las palabras, mientras se acercaba por detrás a Ginevra y la abrazaba por la cintura, al sentir el agarre de la pelirroja en sus brazos comenzó a besar lentamente su cabello– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto distraídamente mientras dejaba que el perfume de esta lo penetrara.

–No podía dormir.

Eran pasadas ya las once de la noche, al escuchar esa respuesta la giro hacia él y haciendo aun más fuerza la acerco más de lo que era posible hasta su cuerpo. Luego de eso susurro en su oído…

– ¿Querías verme? –lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y al terminar mordió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginevra, ella gimió involuntariamente y él tomo eso, como su respuesta.

Así que deslizo su rostro hasta posar sus labios frente los de la pequeña pelirroja, él estaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para mantenerla a su altura y ella por su parte se mantenía de puntas. El beso fue para él el más tierno y profundo que en ningún momento vivió. Por su parte para ella no paso desapercibido esto, el hecho es que no fue un beso cualquiera, ese era un beso real, un beso de alguien a quien quería; ahora tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en que él también la quisiera. Luego de ese beso siguió otro, sus lenguas estaban danzando repitiendo un baile que les gustaría reconocer familiar y eterno. Al separarse el primero en hablar fue Blaise.

–Sabes yo también te extrañe.

Luego de eso se recostaron en el suelo y miraron las estrellas mientras conversaban, después de todo era la torre de Astronomía. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato echados en el suelo hasta que ella se levanto, él la siguió como un imán. Como si de verdad la necesitara cerca. Ella sonrío..

–Es mejor que me valla ya. –Dijo ella, mientras él le retiraba un pequeño mechón pelirrojo de su rostro y lo acomodaba tras su oreja. Recargo lentamente su frente en la de ella que tenía los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa en los labios. Se sintió bobo al responderla ya que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

–Todo esto no me parece real…

Dijo ella después de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se había movido. Él quiso pensar que ella solo era su presa, pero sabía que había más que ella le sorprendía de sobremanera y que le encantaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos.

–Esto es lo más real que tengo –agrego por fin Blaise, para cuando termino la pelirroja ya estaba de nuevo en puntas y lo beso lentamente en los labios mientras alargando la tortura cuando profundizo el beso aun más lento y se movió con delicadeza en la boca del castaño, más para su sorpresa esa era la primera vez en la que no lo molestaba no tener él el control.

Ella se separo cansinamente antes de hablar:

–Mañana tenemos partido, así que suerte. –Le dio un casto beso en los labios, que dejo a Blaise con una enorme sonrisa y una sensación de entereza que nunca había vivido.

Él se quedo con la mirada perdida en el punto de partida de la pelirroja.

Pero luego de su partida se escucharon unas risas escandalosas procedentes de un alejado rincón.

–Yo también te extrañe –las risas iban en aumento, mientras que la escandalosa voz de Draco resonaba irónica en los oídos de Blaise–. Siempre pensé que eras él que mejor gusto en chicas tenía, pero estas saliendo con la comadreja esa…

Soltó sin más y eso dejo a Blaise sin habla y antes de que su voz regresara y sus ideas se aclaran para responder Draco ya había agregado:

–Lastima –comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida y antes de salir por completo miro a Blaise con burla y agrego aun imitando la voz de la pelirroja–. Suerte. –continuo con su camino y se echo a reír justo después de terminar la frase, a lo que Blaise solo le hiso pensar en una forma letal de vengarse de Draco ya que siempre le hacía lo mismo, pero antes de trazar un plan se repitió –_él que ríe al último, ríe mejor–_ y con este pensamiento salió a toda prisa, lejos de aquel lugar.

Para Mandy y Theodore la cena continuaba cálidamente mientras hablaban animadamente de cosas que en este tiempo siquiera pensaron contarle a alguien.

–Sabes el primer día me contaste porqué veías a los thestrals y yo solo no dije nada. Es que nunca he podido hablar claramente sobre eso. –Agrego Theo en medio de una conversación sobre herbologia lo que sorprendió bastante a Mandy ella le acaricio el rostro para luego agregar un:

–No tienes porque hablar de eso.. Yo no, no quiero que te sientas obligado.

– ¿Obligado? Sabes, contigo es con quien más libre me siento.

En ese momento Mandy beso los labios de Theo conuna caricia dulce nada parecido a lo que él había vivido y lo mejor que ella había tenido. Era un beso que dejaba más que claro lo que ambos sentían.

–No tienes que contármelo ahora. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él respondió a esta.

–Tienes razón no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de ello. –_No quiero arruinar la velada con esto _Se dijo a si mismo antes volver a su cena, a su momento al romance que nunca tuvo.

Al terminar la cena él estaba dispuesto, más para su pesar que por agrado el parecer un caballero y llevarla a su habitación, pero para su sorpresa ella le pidió quedarse a su lado.

– ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Él le sonrió seductoramente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba con calidez.

–Te extrañe. –Asevero Theodore cuando comenzó de vuelta a besarla pero esta vez profundizo el beso, de nuevo esas sensaciones inexplicables para ambos, ese nudo en el estomago y por primera vez desde la biblioteca ambos se sintieron completos.

Para sorpresa de Mandy Theodore se comporto como todo lo que nunca fue, un caballero. La ayudo a desvestirse, lo hizo tierno y lento. Ella nunca negara la forma en la que él la miro, pero no mentira al decir que agradece la paciencia y el cariño con el que él la trato, al igual que la desvistió le coloco lentamente una de sus camisetas era negra y le quedaba enorme, pero ese fue el detalle más grande que Nott nunca tuvo con nadie, y ella de cierto modo lo sabía. Aunque ella por poco se le tira encima cuando el comenzó a retirarse el traje negro y dejaba al descubierto más de lo que ella recordaba haber visto la última vez. Estaba agradecida por el comportamiento de Nott, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de que su forma de comportarse ahora era la mejor.

Luego de eso estuvieron charlando prácticamente toda la noche, lo que llamo más la atención de Theo fue la respuesta poco racional de Mandy sobre su flor favorita, ya que cuando el pregunto ella solo dijo:

–Son los dientes de león.

Él le quiso reprochar, pero se contuvo vio en sus ojos ese brillo especial que solo tenía cuando hablaba de cosas que amaba, y él agradecía poder ver ese brillo cuando estaban juntos. Después de eso la conversación siguió, pasaron las horas y Mandy poco a poco fue rindiéndose en sus brazos hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Por su parte Theodore la estuvo mirando hasta el amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos de sol salieron en ese momento se dio cuenta que debía decirle lo que sentía.

En el otro extremo del castillo en la torre de Gryffindor una pequeña y sonriente pelirroja se encontraba entrando a la sala común de su casa, cuando dio un vistazo por la sala antes de avanzar a las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio pudo ver que se encontraban Harry Potter y su fiel novia Hermione Granger, quienes disfrutaban abrazados en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego de la chimenea, al mismo tiempo en uno de los rincones se encontraba su hermano Ronald Weasley observando la escena con repulsión y odio. Ella solo miro con reproche a Hermione quien siquiera lo noto antes de seguir hacía su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente que Harry subió a la habitación para tomar una ducha, Ron al fin se acerco a su amada Hermione y la miro con desprecio, ella tristemente en la desesperación le dijo:

–Hoy se lo diré, hoy dejaré a Harry.

Él aún dubitativo solo se dedico a observarla ella no se detuvo hasta conseguir sellar la promesa con un dulce beso, ya que en verdad quería a Ron, pero le debía mucho a Harry y no lo quería perder; ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a ninguno. Cuando sintió a Ron corresponder a su beso agrego:

–Cuando finalice el partido.

En ese momento Hermione subió las escaleras apresuradamente para no tener que enfrentar de vuelta la mirada de repudio de Ron, por su parte él solo se quedo parado mirando el vacío tristemente.

Ya era el momento el partido había finalizado, Hermione tenía que hablar con Harry, Ron estaba impaciente mirando como la mujer que amaba se acercaba sigilosa como una serpiente a su mejor amigo.

En el otro extremo del campo junto los vestidores de Slytherin se encontraba Rose Zeller viendo como Draco maldecía por lo bajo mientras salía del campo de Quidditch de vuelta luego de perder contra Gryffindor, ese partido siempre era el más importante de la temporada, pero todos conocían ya el final.

Por su parte Theodore y Mandy no asistieron sabrá Merlín si aún estaban recostados o que harían en ese momento.

Ginevra miraba a su hermano desde las gradas y noto como este estaba tenso mientras miraba a Hermione, pero no presto más atención ya que unos brazos la tomaron de vuelta por la cintura, pudo reconocer el dulce tacto de Blaise Zabini sobre su suéter, él la beso lentamente frente todos y luego le susurro tiernamente sí, como lo escuchan Blaise Zabini era tierno con ella, pero solo con ella :

–Voy a ducharme y vuelvo, quiero estar contigo hoy.

El marcador seguía mostrando Gryffindor-350 Slytherin-120; el equipo de Slytherin se encontraba ya a kilómetros del campo de Quidditch todos, salvo el capitán Draco Malfoy y uno de sus mejores jugadores Blaise Zabini que lo miraba con pesar, mientras palmeaba su hombro y le decía:

– ¿De verdad qué no quieres venir? –repitió Zabini por enésima vez.

Draco miro a su amigo. Aún con los dientes apretados por la rabia y un dolor en el brazo por los golpes del partido, no quería ver a nadie, quería relajarse tomar una larga ducha y luego de un rato escabullirse hasta su habitación en las mazmorras.

–Sí, me quedare un rato por aquí.

–Pero el partido término hace bastante…

–Ya, pero creo que es mejor que me quede un rato por aquí.

Blaise elevo una ceja y se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y echo a andar, a pesar de todo Draco siempre sería su amigo y su afán de venganza no interfería con los partidos y las jugadas de Slytherin, era absurdo querer vengarse de Draco de esa manera ya que también era su casa y perder los afectaba a todos.

–_No puedo creer que ese San Potter me venciera de nuevo_– Draco se termino de sacar los calzoncillos tomo su toalla y se echo a andar rumbo a las regaderas –_cuando mi padre se entere que de nuevo he perdido con ese, seguro que me deja sin mesada y luego me da una reprimenda_– Cuando esta idea recorrió su mente un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, se metió por completo en la bañera dejando el agua caer por su rostro permitiéndose relajarse antes de repetirse _–no debes pensar en eso, no lo veras hasta dentro de unos meses y tal vez lo olvide ¡Como si Lucius Malfoy olvidara algo!–_ comenzó a jabonarse el cabello, y mientras cerró los ojos una imagen extraña se le vino a la mente, pero no era cualquiera, era de la noche anterior con Rose lo más extraño fue el momento en que la recordó, es decir cuando ella le miro apenada mientras estaban en el suelo. Apresuradamente abrió los ojos y se dijo en voz alta que no debería pensar en ella de esa forma.

–Solo es una apuesta –se repitió.

Al salir se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que al lado de la puerta de los vestidores de Slytherin estaba Rose con el seño fruncido y mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

–Te estaba esperando. –Dijo ella, mientras que una sonrisa fugaz atravesaba su rostro al sentir la mirada penetrante de Draco escanearla de arriba abajo. Cuando él se detuvo ella agrego. –Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Draco sonrió.

–Al menos estoy limpio...

–Partido difícil –él no respondió a lo que ella agrego– Gryffindor siempre es difícil sobre todo por Potter.

Él pareció meditar su respuesta así que dijo lo que le pareció más convincente para dar por zanjado ese tema, levanto seductoramente las cejas, mientras pronunciaba lentamente cada palabra.

– ¿Viniste a ver a Gryffindor o viniste por mí? –Dijo esto mostrando gran seguridad, pero por dentro le carcomía la idea de que solo fuera para ver las jugadas de la competencia.

Esta vez, fue ella quien alzo sus pequeñas cejas.

– ¿Qué? –Ahora el rostro de Rose delataba toda la sorpresa, al momento se recupero y agrego– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Draco la tomo de la mano y la jalo así si mientras le dijo al odio.

– ¿Te molesta que nos vean haciendo esto?

Draco beso a Rose en los labios, fue un beso superficial, pero aun así logro hacer que la chica se sonrojara, ella negó lentamente…

– ¿Y esto? –Dijo él, mientras introdujo su lengua lentamente, pero con gran intensidad en la boca de la rubia, al ver que ella correspondía la acerco más así si y continuo besándola. Ella se despego lentamente y le dijo:

– ¿Cada vez que alguien dice algo qué no te gusta lo cayas así?

El la beso de nuevo, se sentía demasiado atraído hacía ella, sentía que no se podría controlar y la tomaría en aquel lugar, trataba de medirse pero sus sentidos perdían el control cuando ella estaba cerca.

–No, solo contigo.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior _–solo conmigo_– se repetía mentalmente, mientras sentía como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, no quería ser ingenua, pero no podía evitar confiar en las personas, así eran los de Hufflepuff y era demasiado tarde para ella.

Draco la miro durante un segundo, le parecía de lo más linda sonrojada de aquella manera, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Rose trago saliva, que nerviosa la ponía la mirada insistente de ese rubio de ojos platinados.

El rubio tomo la pequeña mano de la chica entre la suya y tiro de ella.

Era una locura, el corazón de Rose latía desbocado en su pecho, mientras que su estomago se encogía y su respiración se aceleraba, no podía creérselo – _¿y si nos ve alguien del equipo?_ – trato de desterrar esa idea, el campo de Quidditch estaba prácticamente vacío, mientras que ella esperaba, era probable que ya no se encontrara nadie por ahí. No debía haber nadie en los vestidores, y total ¿qué podría pasar? Él por su parte estaba ansioso, desesperado por sentirse dentro de ella, la miro de reojo, aquellos ojos castaños lo miraban solo a él, nadie lo había mirado nunca de esa manera, él lo sabía y era lo que más extraño le parecía ya que al descubrirla mirándolo así era cuando más feliz se sentía.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta verde oscura de metal de los vestuarios, nadie parecía estar por los alrededores. Abrió la puerta y la empujo con cautela hacia adentro cerrando tras él. Se volvió para decirle que ya podrían hacer lo que quisieran, pero ella se le adelanto, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra noto sus cálidos labios sobre los de él, por su parte él no dudo y acerco su cuerpo liso, duro, alto, al de ella, pegándose a cada una de las curvas de ella, sus manos abrazaron el rostro de Rose sujetándola para que la intrusión de su lengua concluyera y no hiciera que ella se moviera de su abrazo, Merlín, esa lengua que jugaba con ella que la buscaba, la lamia, la engullía, para dejarla coger aire, un aire que no necesitaba, podía morir de asfixia con tal de que él no se separara ese segundo, con tal de retenerlo dentro, de sentir su aliento, su saliva, sus labios, su alma... un segundo más. Solo un segundo más...

El ruido y el frió de la taquilla contra la que Draco la había empujado para retenerla aún más la saco débilmente de su ensoñación, estaban en los vestidores, cualquiera podía entrar y verla entre una taquilla y Draco con sus piernas desnudas rodeándolo, con la cara del chico en su cuello, trazando débiles círculos de distintos tamaños sobre el mismo, dándola débiles bocaditos y frescos soplidos sobre la piel sonrojada, tenía que detener aquello, pero sus manos le acariciaban la cara externa de sus muslos, mientras entre sus dientes sujetaba el débil lóbulo de su oreja, una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido quebró el ambiente, un débil abandono, no podía luchar contra aquello, no podía parar, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su espalada, su respiración se había amoldado a la de él, su cuerpo no sentía nada más allá de la piel pálida del chico, y necesitaba más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, por primera vez tenía esa necesidad, necesitaba que la llenara, que la calmara, que se hundiera en lo más profundo de sus temores, de sus batallas y las eliminara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

El gemido brutal al notar dentro una parte de él, no fue pleno, no solo quería eso, el dedo se curvo dentro de ella llegando a aquella zona, jugando con ella mientras él le susurraba algo al oído que no alcanzaba a entender.

Trago saliva y se mojo los labios antes de atrapar su boca, de pasar ella de ser la presa al agresor, abrazándolo fuertemente, moviendo las caderas hacia él, contra él, intentando hacer lo que alguna vez escucho que se debía hacer, de manera instintiva, pero efectiva, logro que él chico retirara su mano de ella, para ayudarse a liberar aquello que ella buscaba, y que encontró, llenándola al fin, una y otra vez, demostrándole que podía llenarla de vida y separase solo para volver a llenarla, en su cabeza las ideas ya difuminadas se nublaban completamente, en su cuerpo las llamas de fuego que antes la habían quemado débilmente ahora la abrasaban, no sabía si reír o llorar, y no hubo tiempo para más él se adentro en ella una última vez, lo más hondo que pudo y ella se dejo ir, era algo mejor que reír o llorar, eran las dos cosas a la vez, por primera vez era temblar de pasión, era subir a la cima, era... él. Sólo él. Para él por el contrarió todo era confusión ella acepto entrar ahí con él y lo dejo hacer con ella lo que quería sin siquiera decirle que ella... que ella era una flor, fue tarde para Draco y de momento solo quiso compensarla aún así por un extraño motivo se regocijo por ser el primero, se sintió pleno al estar en aquella posición con ella, al fin ser parte de algo, sentía que se complementaban para formar eso, ese algo que de algún modo era perfecto, pero en cuanto estas ideas cruzaron su mente las desterró de forma inminente para cubrirlas con los destellos de la vieja apuesta que lo había llevado hasta ella –_diviértete, mientras le pagas a Nott_– se dijo una última vez, cuando reposaba su frente en el hombro de la chica y escuchaba la respiración de Rose aun más acelerada que la de él mismo.

–Lo siento. –Dijo Draco sin pensar, algo que ella no comprendió y que él desterró luego de pronunciar.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? – Ella lo miro confundida desde su posición, mientras que él comenzó a retirar el abrazo en el que la tenía, agacho la mirada apenado y se comenzaba a sonrojar. Ella no entendía que pasaba y él no quería entender, porque se sentía así fingía que era por la apuesta aunque ya saben de aquel dicho muggle "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" aquí vemos que también se aplica para magos.

En el extremo opuesto del campo están Hermione que aun no comprendía que era exactamente lo que había hecho, ella había ido dispuesta a terminar con Harry, pero cuando él la rodeo entres sus brazos y comenzó besarle primero la frente, la nariz luego las mejillas para finalizar con sus labios, perdió la convicción se dejo llevar sin siquiera notar. Que uno par de ojos azules se cristalizaban mientras que su mano se convertía en un puño, Ronald en ocasiones parecía un insensible, pero todos sabían que era puro corazón era un buen chico y en ese momento todo lo que siempre quiso se le estaba yendo de las manos, sintió unas gotas saladas resbalar por sus mejillas y se juro no volver a caer en los brazos de Hermione, porque el único que estaba sufriendo realmente en aquella situación era él. Pero Morgana se encargo de que él sufriera un poco más porque antes de que diera media vuelta escucho a su amada pronunciar las únicas palabras que podrían destrozarlo realmente..

–Te quiero.

Un te quiero que no era para él, si no para su mejor amigo.

En las mazmorras aun estaba recostada entre los brazos de Theo esa mañana aun se veía confusa para ella, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo similar a un te quiero un poco inteligible por parte de Theodore, pero no era algo que podría probar. De ratos pensaba que era su imaginación jugándole una buena broma, el sol empezó a entrar más cargado a la habitación ella se giro y pudo ver el rostro de Theo aun dormido comenzó a acariciarlo y no pudo evitar decirle un dulce.

–Te quiero.

Theodore por su parte estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente lo que ella había dicho, en ocasiones no era tan malo hacerse el dormido.

De ahí en adelante podemos ver como el día les sonrío a todas nuestras serpientes, bueno casi todas ya que Draco se torturaba penando en porque se sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella, con Rose. Claro que del lado de nuestros valientes Gryffindors solo el sol brillaba para Harry, ya que tenía todo lo que nunca pensó lograr. Su mejor amiga ahora era su novia, no habían perdido un solo partido de Quidditch esta temporada, su único problema era un par de pelirrojos, pero planeaba disfrutar de lo que tenía y preocuparse por lo que no luego.

Ginevra pensaba igual que él y en ese momento se encontraba disfrutando todo lo que podía da la compañía de Blaise, tenían desde el partido tumbados bajo un árbol hablando de lo que más les gustaba, era extraño descubrir que tenían tantas cosas en común.

– Color.

–Azul.

– ¡No es cierto!

Iban de lo más sencillo a lo más personal, parecían compatibles en prácticamente todo. Ninguno de los dos había conocido a alguien tan similar.

–Sabes nos parecemos mucho. –Dijo Zabini luego de una larga pausa, estaba tan convencido que logro que ella se sintiera igual.

–Si eso creo…

Siguieron ahí tumbados bajo el árbol ella miraba hacia el cielo él la miraba a ella. Desde lejos unos ojos verdes los fulminaban era Pansy Parkinson que se sentía atrapada en ese castillo y lo peor de todo es que el resto parecía tan feliz, Draco con su noviecita, Theo con la nerd esa y ahora hasta Blaise con la comadreja solo faltaba que Goyle y Crabbe tuvieran pareja, todos menos ella, parecían felices y eso no podía seguir así.

Viro un poco más su vista y se encontró con una imagen deprimente era el otro Weasley tirado, parecía que lloraba era tan patético, de inmediato retiro su vista con desdén y comenzó a formular un plan para que todos terminaran de esa manera deprimidos, rotos.

Volvemos a los vestuarios de Slytherin por ahí todo pintaba cada vez más mal. Para Rose que se empezaba a sentir un tanto usada, pareciera como si Draco la fuera a votar por ahí. Aunque para él las cosas tampoco eran muy claras, estaba volviéndose loco, sentía que todo lo que tenía que hacer lo había hecho por él y no por la apuesta y eso le asustaba bastante. Resopló antes de agregar:

– ¿Por qué no me dejiste que..

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Rose lo había interrumpido – ¿Qué era virgen? –Ella hizo una pausa, mientras él asintió y pudo continuar. –No lo sé.. Solo creí que era el momento.

– ¿Estás bien? –Él parecía nervioso y fue cuando ella entendió que en realidad estaba asustado, sentía su preocupación. Se acerco un poco a él aun con la ropa desalineada y el cabello enredado le hiso una caricia en el rostro lenta y fue cuando él se perdió por completo ¿o se gano?

– ¿Estás asustado Draco Malfoy? –Dijo ella con un tono divertido para luego acercarse a él y besarle. Él poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras que ella seguía sosteniéndole el rostro, por primera vez compartieron algo más que caricias, porque en ocasiones un beso es más intimo que el sexo. Ellos estaban recorriendo caminos que pretendían eran conocidos, pero al pasar los segundos se dieron cuenta de todo lo que les faltaba por descubrir.

Al terminar ella le ajusto la camisa y la corbata escolar al chico mientras que él por su parte la miraba con algo que no se pudo explicar _será acaso que Draco Malfoy podía sentir ternura_ A ella le habría gustado quedarse todo el día así con él mirándola, pero tenía que volver al mundo real a todo lo que estaba fuera de esos vestuarios. Cuando noto que ella había terminado de arreglarse la tomo de la mano beso la misma..

– ¿Gustas ir por algo de comer?

Ella sonrió y salieron de ahí.

En las mazmorras Mandy terminaba de vestirse quería salir de ahí aprovechando que no se escuchaba ruido fuera de ahí, seguro que estaba vacío el lugar y quería aprovechar, pero cuando echo andar hacia la puerta una mano la tomo por la cintura.

– ¿Te irás sin despedirte? ¡Eso es muy descortés. –La reprimió Theo mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta.

–No quería despertarte. –Luego de eso sonrió se paró de puntas y mientras toma la perilla de la puerta le dio un casto beso, para luego salir huyendo de ahí al girar la misma.

– ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Soltó Theo cuando se volvió sobre sus talones con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y ordeno su habitación a su condición habitual, se metió en la regadera y se quedo un rato ahí bajo el flujo de agua caliente.

Se comenzó a oscurecer él tenía rato mirando a Ginevra aunque entendía que pronto se despediría de él. Sonrió cuando la vio levantarse y tenderle una mano.

– ¿Así qué ya es hora? –Dijo Blaise con una media sonrisa.

–Eso parece. –Ella se paró de puntas y le dio un casto beso antes de salir de ahí corriendo.

Él se quedo mirando por donde ella se fue ensimismado con tanta belleza.

En el comedor estaba Draco sentado justo donde nunca pensó, exacto esa era la mesa de Hufflepuff solo estaban Rose y él en la mesa seguro todos huían al verlo ahí, pero por una extraña razón que no comprendía ella no paraba de sonreírle y eso lo mantenía pleno. Paso el tiempo de la cena, cena a la que no le dio ni un bocado por estarla mirando. Ella fue quien rompió el silencio..

–Creo que es mejor que me valla ya, tengo algo pendiente.

–Pendiente ¿Es algo por lo qué me deba preocupar? –Dijo Draco en tono de broma, pero algo hací que se retorciera por saber.

– ¡Oh! ¡Así que también eres celoso!

–Celo.. –Draco no pudo terminar ella estaba frente de él muy cerca, rozando su nariz con la de él –_sonríe como estúpida ¿Entonces por qué me gusta que lo haga?_ –

Ella corto por completo la distancia ella tenía los ojos cerrados y para él pesar de Draco no pudo evitar cerrarlos también. Estuvieron ahí por tanto tiempo, parecía como si estuvieran en una burbuja.

Pero fuera de la burbuja estaba Pansy mirándolos con odio desde la mesa de _Slytherin –esta me la vas a pagar muy caro Draco Malfoy–_ Se repetía una y otra vez la chica ojos azules.

Luego de ese largo beso que los separo del resto Rose, se deshizo del abrazo de Draco sonriendo.

–No tienes de que preocuparte solo voy con las chicas.. con Mandy y Ginny.

– ¡Oh con la novia de Theo y la amiguita de Zabini! Ustedes tres parecen muy unidas..

–Lo somos desde chicas, nuestras madres son amigas de siempre. Ustedes también parecen muy unidos

–Lo somos desde chicos, nuestras familias son amigas de siempre. –Le respondió Draco con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla mientras se perdía en la mirada de ella.

–Bueno ahora si me voy. –Dijo ella y sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr.

Cuando ella se perdió Draco emprendió su camino hacía las mazmorras.

Por otro lado en la sala común de Gryffindor estaba Ron perdido viendo las llamas del fuego, tratando de despejar su mente y borrar el resonar de ese _te quiero_ ajeno que no podía olvidar. Respiraba cansinamente esperando no ver a Hermione en un largo tiempo, pero sus plegarías no se cumplieron.. La sala común se abrió y unas risas se escucharon. No tenía siquiera que volver la vista las conocía tan bien eran su mejor amiga y su hermano Harry.

Hermione bajo la mirada al encontrar a Ron tan cabizbajo, sintió algo en su estomago retorcerse. Mientras que Harry solo pudo sentir que su orgullo se agrandaba al ver a su mayor contrincante derrotado. Bien decían que Harry podía ser un león pacifista o una serpiente rastrera. Seguramente no veremos en mucho tiempo al trío dorado juntos.

Ron subió hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás dejando todo su amor en aquel lugar o eso pensaba.

Ginny, Rose y Mandy corrieron a encontrarse en el aula vacía donde solían pasar las tardes, prendieron un cigarrillo y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo sucedido nadie nunca había pensado que detrás de sus rostros llenos de frialdad podría haber algo más. Ese trió de serpientes les estaba mostrando lo que era, lo que fuera que fuese eso. Quizá amor.

En el lado opuesto en las mazmorras Theodore esperaba a sus amigos sentado en su sillón habitual con una enorme botella de Whiskey de fuego. Les sonrió y les ofreció asiento a Draco y a Blaise según fueron llegando. Estuvieron allí bebiendo por un buen rato hablando de como todo les iba de maravilla, sin imaginar que Pansy los estuviera escuchando desde uno de los rincones de la sala.

Blaise inició un brindis –Por las mujeres. –Con el cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo, para cuando Draco agrego.

–Solo por las que valen la pena.

Los tres echaron a reír y se bebieron todo de un solo sorbo, pero en el rincón Pansy sentía como lo que Draco decía la hería más.

–Me las vas a pagar Draco.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

* * *

Gracias por el review _Almaroja, _espero lo disfrutaras.


End file.
